Le Crime qui n'osait dire son Nom
by Seven Nana
Summary: On a toujours redouté un Sherlock Holmes criminel. Et si cela avait été le cas ? Comment un tueur tel que Holmes aurait rencontré Watson ? Se seraient-ils si bien entendus que dans le Canon ?
1. 9 Octobre 1882

**Le Crime qui n'ose Dire son Nom**

Auteur Seven Nana

Disclaimer Évidemment, tout le monde sait que le monde de Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (même si il n'en voulait plus, je voulais sauter sur l'occasion, mais enfin... !), quoique, je l'ai un petit peu modifié !

Notes

J'ai mis 7 mois pour écrire cette fic très longue, je n'ai donc plus trop d'avis dessus... N'hésitez pas à me conseiller, car je compte en écrire d'autres.

**Attention, relation homosexuelle à prévoir, il s'agit là d'un Holson ! Ne me blâmez par en review ou en mail car je vous ai prévenu, merci !**

* * *

_« So swift, silent, and furtive were his movements, like those of a trained bloodhound picking out a scent, that I could not but think what a terrible criminal he would have made had he turned his energy and sagacity against the law instead of exerting them in its defence. »_

[ John H. Watson - **The Sign of Four**

**

* * *

**

_Si vous trouvez ce carnet, _

_merci de le rapporter au Dcotur John H. Watson,_

_ résidant au 221b Baker Street_

**Lundi 9 Octobre 1882**

Avant de commencer, je dois raconter comment s'est passée ma toute première rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes qui remonte au 23 Décembre dernier, au Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum(1). Il ne faisait aucun doute que Sherlock Holmes était parfaitement fou, mais j'avais remarqué durant notre entretient qu'il était également intelligent et rusé. Qualités qui ne lui étaient pas reconnues par les policiers et les médecins, puisqu'en effet, Sherlock Holmes était réputé pour son silence semblable à celui d'un cadavre, au point que certains le prenaient pour un illettré des plus incapables.

Juste avant d'atteindre sa cellule, son médecin m'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait probablement plus de langue et que sa lucidité était aussi douteuse que sa conscience.

Mon intention première était de le soumettre à un bref questionnaire pour connaître les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à accomplir des meurtres aussi sauvages. La capacité de raisonnement est souvent remise en cause chez les tueurs, car la plupart des doctrines les considère comme des vraies bêtes sans une once de réflexion, pourtant, Holmes renversait toutes leurs hypothèses.

C'est un homme fort singulier déjà dans son apparence ; très grand et incroyablement fin, il ressemblait à un fantôme émacié. Fantôme à cause de la camisole de force blanche qui enlaçait son buste et par sa peau de craie. Si d'épaisses mèches noires barraient son front, il semblait être un patient assez bien traité. Son calme devait lui apporter ce privilège. Ses yeux, en revanche, exprimaient une vivacité inquiétante, contraire au reste de son corps ; à quoi bon utiliser les mots lorsqu'on avait un regard si expressif ?

Lorsque je l'ai salué, il s'est contenté d'un simple signe de tête. À peine perceptible et si discret que je me demande encore s'il m'était adressé.

-Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, je suis le docteur John Watson, je suis venu vous poser quelques questions concernant vos meurtres pour en comprendre le sens, s'il y a en a un.

Son sourire mesquin persistait mais l'homme ne réagit pas.

-Accepteriez-vous de me donner les réponses que j'attends ? Vous avez bien sûr le droit de refuser, je ne vous oblige à rien.

Quand j'eus achevé ma phrase, il prit une inspiration qui me poussa vers un élan d'espoir.

-C'est la première fois, depuis que je suis enfermé entre ces murs, que l'on me propose le choix. C'est un véritable honneur.

Sa voix était posée, traduisant une confiance totale en sa personne. J'étais parti de Baker Street avec si peu d'assurance que ce début prometteur me rendait plus confiant. Je ne voulais rien gaspiller :

-Me direz-vous alors pourquoi vous en êtes-vous pris à ces femmes ?

-Cela ne ressemble pas à une forme de politesse simulée pour me faire parler ; vous avez adopté le même ton avec l'infirmière dans le couloir tout à l'heure… Une gentille demoiselle mais sotte comme toutes ses semblables.

-Pardon, Monsieur Holmes, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

-Au contraire ; vous êtes le premier depuis des mois à qui je rends une vraie réponse.

Répliqua-t-il. Je ne compris qu'un peu plus tard qu'il avait révélé une tendance misogyne ; peu importe de quelle femme il s'agissait, Holmes les voyait toutes comme des êtres dénudés de réflexion et qui n'avaient un rôle que purement biologique au sein de notre monde.

Qu'il me parle autant consistait un véritable privilège ; j'en avais conscience, bien qu'il semblait y avoir une contrepartie…

-Docteur Watson, j'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec vous, mais cette camisole me tord les bras et les épaules et il n'est pas aisé de causer convenablement dans ces conditions. Voudriez-vous bien appeler l'infirmière ? Bien qu'idiote, elle est adorable.

J'exécutai sa demande. Par chance, l'infirmière accepta tout en demandant à un gardien de l'accompagner dans la cellule. Ces deux personnes avaient toutefois du mal à croire que ce patient avait desserré les lèvres pour m'adresser la parole. Holmes ne reprit part au dialogue que lorsque les deux employés quittèrent le couloir, à l'abri dans le secret.

J'étais de nouveau face au tueur et je pouvais alors voir ses doigts agiles se mouvoir pour se dégourdir. Je réprimais un frisson en songeant à ce que ces mains effilées étaient capables d'accomplir. Il m'observa longuement avant de me démontrer pour la première fois son remarquable sens de déduction.

-Vous avez un charme certain, Docteur Watson, les femmes doivent tourner autour de vous en exerçant leurs ridicules parades comme des abeilles le ferait pour du miel. Pourtant, vous flânez dans un asile à l'approche de Noël au lieu de rester chez vous et vous ne portez pas d'anneau à votre annulaire, pas même une marque. Pourquoi ?…

Je tentais alors de le couper ; je me doutais qu'il tentait de percer à jour ma vie privée et cela pouvait se révéler dangereux. Mais il poursuivait ses réflexions en m'ignorant.

-Pourquoi un homme beau comme vous, et jeune de surcroît, est encore célibataire ? Votre condition est donc si catastrophique ? Je l'avais remarqué à votre parfum aux tons de bergamote, eau de Cologne n'est-ce-pas ? Certains vous complimenteront pour vos goûts raffinés, mais pour ma part, je trouve cette odeur trop banale et bon-marché. Oh, mais j'oubliais votre jambe blessée qui ne doit pas vous aider à remonter la pente… Un médecin infirme, quelle ironie… Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Murmurait-il songeur. Ce monologue me frustrait de plus en plus et je tentais d'y mettre un terme, mais il leva la main en signe de silence et enchaîna alors rapidement avec une lueur révélatrice dans le regard.

-Je vois ; vous avez supporté la chaleur d'Afghanistan en tant que militaire si j'en juge votre corpulence, les médecins n'ont jamais été aussi minces et rares sont ceux qui ont votre teint légèrement hâlé. Et cette autorité digne des soldats, vous revenez tout juste de la guerre, donc d'Afghanistan. Mais votre jambe fut blessée, vous rendant inutile, tel un fardeau, sur le champ de bataille. On vous a renvoyé en Angleterre avec un salaire bien trop maigre pour vos efforts, sans compter que les revenus d'un jeune docteur ne sont pas très brillants. Et à voir votre visage décomposé, j'ai sûrement raison.

Acheva-t-il, visiblement fier de lui. Il s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule, ses longues mains agrippèrent les tiges de métal, bien que solides, je redoutais qu'elles disparaissent, me laissant alors comme une proie face à un tigre de nouveau libre.

-Docteur Watson, votre expérience à la guerre vous aide-t-elle à faire face à la folie qui ronge les tueurs ou mes crimes sont plus ignobles que les horreurs que vous avez vu en Afghanistan ?

Je rougissais de honte ; Sherlock Holmes avait touché un certain point sensible. Et son regard d'acier méprisant attendait que je fuie sa présence comme mes collègues peureux l'avaient fait. Mais je ne voulais pas lui offrir ce plaisir ; je suis resté à ma place et j'ai participé à ce jeu morbide, tout en sachant les risques que je pouvais encourir.

-Maintenant que vous savez quasiment tout de moi, monsieur Holmes, pourquoi ne pas me parler de vous ?

-J'ai deviné votre identité juste en vous observant, faîtes-en autant, docteur Watson, dîtes-moi ce que vous voyez dans cette cage.

Je l'observais durant quelques instants avant de me lancer ;

-Je vois un homme à qui sa folie l'a privé de liberté, à présent il a pour seule compagne la solitude.

-Allons, allons, mon cher docteur, c'est une déduction des plus simples ! Essayez de m'impressionner ; vous êtes le seul dans cet hôpital à connaître le son de ma voix, prouvez que vous méritez ce privilège.

Je me rendais peu à peu compte que ce n'était pas lui qui était soumis à un interrogatoire, mais moi : j'étais pris sous sa coupe, le laissant me tester. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas reculer maintenant ; je devais l'étonner, le surprendre pour monter dans son estime et gagner un peu de respect. Mon regard se porta sur ses mains ; fines et délicates, semblables à celles d'un pianiste.

-Vous jouez du piano…

-Non.

Répondit-il en tiquant brièvement. Quand je lui demandais s'il jouait bien d'un instrument, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Du violon ?

-Correct, mais vous tirez des conclusions au hasard, docteur.

En effet, le violon était le second instrument qui m'était venu en tête. Je me replongeai dans la contemplation, espérant le satisfaire cette fois. Je regardai alors ses avant-bras qui portaient plusieurs cicatrices discrètes et assez vieilles, effacées par le temps.

-Ces cicatrices sur vos bras étaient là bien avant votre arrivée à l'asile puisque qu'elles ne semblent pas récentes… Plusieurs points discrets regroupés sur l'emplacement des veines, il s'agit donc d'une seringue. Une addiction aux drogues ?

-Vous voyez que ce n'est pas si difficile. Inutile de sortir votre questionnaire préparé avec soin, docteur, je suis certain que vous serez en mesure d'y répondre vous-même. Mais je suis las de parler, repassez un autre jour quand mon humeur cordiale sera de nouveau au rendez-vous.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa jusqu'à son lit et ignora mes dernières questions. Je n'avais donc pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. J'avoue que Sherlock Holmes me hanta durant le réveillon que je passais effectivement seul, étant donné que je n'avais ni ami, ni famille à Londres. J'ai même tenté de donner quelques réponses à mes propres questions mais sans succès ; était-il sous l'influence de la drogue lors de ces meurtres ? J'en doutais.

Je revins le voir le 27 Décembre, mais il semblait d'une humeur bien sombre et ne m'adressa pas le moindre regard. J'insistai durant une heure entière, mais l'absence de résultat me poussa à revenir une autre fois.

Je ne le vis que quelques jours plus tard, le 30 Décembre. Lorsque je me suis installé devant sa cellule, sa première réaction fut de s'excuser ;

-Il m'arrive souvent de ruminer sans raison précise, dans ces cas, contentez-vous de partir et de revenir plus tard… Bref, vous avez adopté l'attitude parfaite, certains devraient prendre exemple sur vous, docteur Watson. Mais passons, est-ce ironique si je vous demande si vous avez passé un bon réveillon ?

Avec les séances suivantes, je remarquais que Holmes commençait toujours par des petites questions inutiles pour démarrer une conversation. Enfin, selon moi, elles étaient futiles, pour lui, elles représentaient une certaine importance car il insistait et se vexait si je refusais de répondre.

Puis, après deux ou trois questions de routine, je reprenais mes analyses. Et avec la même excitation que ressent un visiteur la veille d'un spectacle, Holmes affichait un large sourire en s'appuyant sur les barreaux qui nous séparaient. J'étudiais son allure, bien différente des autres fous recroquevillés ou tordus. Holmes, lui, se tenait parfaitement droit, ce qui ajoutait une impression de grandeur. À vrai dire, si je l'avais croisé dans une rue quelques mois plus tôt, l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un tueur ne m'aurait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Puis, je me rappelai de sa remarque sur l'infirmière et sa « stupidité ».

-Vous éprouvez du mépris à l'égard des femmes, c'est pourquoi vos victimes ne sont que du sexe féminin. Les avez-vous… « touché » ?

-Vous voulez dire violer ? Oh non, non, non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas commis ces crimes pour ce genre de satisfaction. Je n'avais aucune attirance pour elles. Mais ne vous emportez pas, je ne suis pas vraiment misogyne, docteur. Simplement, une catégorie de femmes en particulier m'exaspère plus que les autres.

Les classes sociales de ses cinq victimes étaient assez aisées ; il me paraissait évident que Holmes s'attaquait à des femmes qu'il avait côtoyé plus ou moins longtemps. Je réfléchis quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que leur vrai point commun se trouvait sur leur annulaire ; elles étaient toutes mariées.

En tout cas, je pouvais écarter le mobile du vol ; aucun objet n'avait disparu sur la victime. Tout comme le moteur du désir charnel si il n'éprouvait aucune attirance.

-Votre colère s'adresse aux dames mariées ?

-Vous vous approchez doucement docteur ; mais vous êtes encore bien lent. Laissez-moi vous mettre sur la voie ; selon moi, elles ne méritaient pas leur prétendu titre d'épouse fidèle.

-Elles étaient donc infidèles ?

Il acquiesça. Je cherchai alors le rapport de l'autopsie de sa première victime, enfin, nous supposons qu'il s'agit de sa première victime.

-Lorsque l'on a retrouvé Willow McDonnell(2), elle avait des traces de morsures sur le visage. Elle n'avait plus de joues et son anneau était sur le sol et non à sa main. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous attaquer à elle, Monsieur Holmes ? Et dans quel but ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer la première fois que je l'ai vu, mais je reconnais que, dès notre première rencontre, je ne ressentais aucune sympathie à son égard. En effet, cette Willow ressemblait beaucoup à ma mère, que je n'aime guère au passage, elles avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même taille et les mêmes pupilles grises. Mais je m'attarde un instant sur ma génitrice et la colère que je nourris contre elle ; vous voyez docteur, elle était la honte de notre famille car elle était trop volage. Combien de fois a-t-elle commis l'adultère ? Elle-même ne le sait plus. Par sa faute, mon père a sombré dans une dépression lorsqu'elle le quitta pour un homme plus riche.

J'étais étonné par tant d'aveux à la fois. J'étais d'autant plus étonné par le calme qui teintait sa voix, son regard et ses manières. Toutefois, je restai suspendu à son récit.

-Revenons à présent à notre victime, docteur Watson. Je ne m'étais basé que sur un préjugé mais très révélateur finalement puisqu'il se trouve que durant deux semaines entières, Willow McDonnell a essayé de me séduire sans relâche. J'ai été le cobaye de toutes ses parades ridicules ! Et son mari, près d'elle, fermait les yeux sur toute cette mise en scène. Une femme réellement inconsciente et grossière car, bien que je ne répondais pas à ses avances, elle insistait ardemment. Et puis, vint le soir du meurtre où elle a tenté de s'exprimer avec moins de retenu ; je n'ai pas résisté à la mordre sauvagement au visage…

Holmes m'expliqua alors comment le visage rond de Willow McDonnell avait été déformé par ses dents. Il m'a expliqué qu'au fond de lui, la défigurer ainsi le satisfaisait. Je me doutais que grâce à ça, il détruisait le portrait de sa mère qu'il haïssait tant. Il m'avoua ensuite qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de la laisser dans cet état et finit par la tuer à l'aide d'une arme blanche, un couteau.

-Ressentez-vous un quelconque regret ? Ou un sentiment de pitié ?

-Non.

Répondit Holmes le plus naturellement possible. Il précisa par la suite que ce crime l'avait libéré d'un poids en rapport avec sa mère, ce qui confirmait bien mes doutes. Il avait été motivé par un élan de vengeance parce que Willow McDonnell ressemblait beaucoup à elle, physiquement et moralement.

Puis, il me parla de sa seconde victime ; Rachel Wiles(2), morte deux semaines plus tard près du Lyceum. Elle aussi était mariée et avait tenté de le charmer. Apparemment, ses « sourires niais » avaient empêché Holmes de suivre convenablement la pièce. La pauvre femme avait également été trouvée avec le visage déformé.

-Mais ce soir-là, il y avait deux meurtres, Monsieur Holmes, près de Rachel Wiles, il y avait une certaine Elizabeth Burroughs(2). Elle a été moins difficile à identifier car elle est simplement morte d'une hémorragie.

-Cette pauvre femme s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Elle m'a surprise lorsque je finissais de tuer Rachel Wiles ; la mauvaise chance m'a obligé à la tuer également.

Soupira-t-il, démontrant un regret sincère d'après ce que je pouvais en juger.

La victime suivante se nommait Mary Sterler(2). D'après l'histoire de Holmes, cette femme était morte dans les mêmes circonstances que la première, Willow McDonnell, mais cette fois, Holmes avait dévoré une partie de son visage. Il me confessa que cet acte, encore une fois, l'avait étrangement rassuré. Il s'agissait bien d'une forme de cannibalisme d'agression qui est généralement motivée par des sentiments hostiles ou effrayés (pour Sherlock Holmes, il s'agissait d'hostilité) ce qui entraîne le besoin de dominer sa victime en l'assassinant et en la consommant.

La dernière victime était Natalia Abramowitz(2), celle qui causa l'arrestation de son agresseur. Lorsque je mentionnais son nom, la mine de Sherlock Holmes s'assombrit.

-Ah… Natalia Abramowitz, charmante femme, très audacieuse aussi. Elle ne pourra plus le confirmer, mais elle ôtait son anneau qu'elle cachait dans une poche et faisait croire qu'elle était célibataire. Je ne pouvais pas vérifier si elle était honnête car ses gants cachaient ses mains. Plutôt malicieuse et pas dénudée de savoir-faire…

Acheva Holmes dans un élan de souvenirs. Il se remémora chronologiquement la soirée avant de l'exposer.

-Je l'ai rencontré deux semaines avant sa mort. Je dois vous avouer, Docteur Watson, que plus une femme est élégante et agréable, plus je me méfie d'elle. Je n'ai jamais su les comprendre, ni percevoir leurs desseins à travers leurs bonnes manières. Et je peux affirmer, sans me tromper, que Natalia Abramowitz était l'une des plus fourbes qui existent !

« Le soir de sa mort, elle m'avait invité chez elle. Comme son mari était souvent absent, elle dissimulait tous les indices qui pourraient trahir sa condition pour ensuite amener jusqu'à son repère ses « proies ». La maison était d'ailleurs assez petite pour deux personnes et donc, assez vaste pour une seule. Je l'ai comprit assez vite, car malgré ses paroles, je trouvais tout cela douteux. J'ai profité de son absence -elle était dans la cuisine si je me souviens bien- pour dissiper mes soupçons. Des cachettes peu originales où j'extirpais l'alliance, le faire-part et autres preuves… Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de la tuer également.

« Jamais la vie ne m'avait fait un tel cadeau empoisonné, figurez-vous que le mari est entré lorsque j'avais fini de dévorer son épouse -si je peux toujours l'appeler ainsi-. Bien sûr, apprendre son infidélité était un drame, mais j'étais déjà entre les mains des infirmiers lorsqu'il l'apprit.

Son ton ne changeait pas, même une fois son récit achevé, comme si l'homme s'obstinait à rester invaincu.

Par la suite, je lui rendais visite deux fois chaque semaine : Sherlock Holmes avait un sens de déduction incroyable et je m'amusais -pardonnez-moi ce terme- à le mettre à l'épreuve sur des meurtres qui ne le concernaient pas. Ses déductions, toutes plus fascinantes les unes que les autres, étaient, dans leur globalité, véridiques ! Parfois, sans que j'y prenne garde, il disait ses propres opinions sur ma personne.

Et à chaque fois que la séance se terminait, il me répétait toujours cette phrase "J'ai hâte de vous revoir Docteur Watson. Car à chaque visite, on me retire cette camisole ; vous êtes comme une brise qu'on m'autorise à respirer". Je sais que les meurtres de Holmes ne peuvent faire de lui quelqu'un de vraiment respectable, pourtant… Il faut reconnaître qu'il possède de grandes qualités.

Néanmoins, en Août dernier, je lui ai appris une nouvelle qui lui déplaît encore maintenant ; mes fiançailles avec la douce Elisa sont fixées depuis la fin de l'été. Et notre union sera conclu à la fin de ce mois d'octobre. Je lui ai expliqué qu'évidemment mes visites ne seront plus aussi régulières, ce à quoi il me répondit ;

-Je le craignais ! Je ne peux vraiment pas vous féliciter, Docteur Watson. Je vous parle des meurtres que j'ai commis comme un avertissement et, tout comme mon père, vous vous forgez une cage dans un mariage qui n'aura pas d'avenir.

J'étais légèrement vexé par cette vision si pessimiste mais il resta sur sa position, ne me présentant ni excuse, ni félicitation…

Si je marque tout ceci aujourd'hui, c'est parce que c'est en ce 9 Octobre que Sherlock Holmes s'est échappé du Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum.

* * *

(1) Le _Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum_, ou le _Friern Hospital_, était un asile qui se trouvait au Nord de Londres. Il était en activité de 1851 à 1993.

(2) Tous les noms sont empruntés à des victimes du tueur en série _Albert Fish_.


	2. Mardi 10 Octobre 1882

Notes

Comme toujours, il s'agit d'un holson, je ne veux donc pas recevoir de review en criant au scandale car je vous ai prévenu ! (Et c'est la dernière fois, je préfère juste mettre en garde... !)

Merci aux deux premières reviews que j'ai reçu, ça me fait chaud au cœur car je ne pensais pas en recevoir si tôt ! (Il existe donc encore des holmésiens français assez ouverts d'esprit ? )

Et comme toujours... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mardi 10 Octobre 1882,**

J'accueillis ce matin la police sans réelle surprise mais avec une once d'anxiété. À vrai dire, leur visite poussée par des suspicions était prévisible ; Sherlock Holmes ne s'est adressé qu'à moi depuis son arrestation. Et, bien que cela soit entièrement faux, il était tout à fait possible que je sois son complice car personne ne savait de quoi nous avions réellement discuté. Et malheureusement, je n'ai aucune preuve tangible pour affirmer mon innocence, même ce journal ne consiste pas un élément très concret.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir les inspecteurs de Scotland Yard chez moi, mais les jugements que j'avais entendu auparavant n'étaient pas erronés. Leurs manières étaient sèches, brutales et méfiantes. Les policiers scruteraient de la même façon un visage rondouillard d'un enfant attendrissant ou d'un suspect bâti comme une armoire la figure barrée de cicatrices. Bien sûr, même en adoptant l'air le plus détendu possible, mes deux invités me jetaient des regards appuyés et guettaient tous les détails aux alentours, espérant confirmer leurs doutes quant à mon innocence.

En guise de sédatif mental, je me répétais sans cesse que je n'avais rien à cacher et que c'est en restant le plus calme possible que les doutes se retireront d'eux-mêmes. Au bout d'un moment, je ne savais pas si j'avais obtenu le résultat désiré et j'en venais à me demander si les visages de ces hommes restaient perpétuellement figés dans cette expression soupçonneuse. La situation dramatique ne me donnait cependant pas envie de rire.

-On ne peut pas vraiment vous blanchir, Docteur. Vous pouvez être un complice ou même une victime, nous vous conseillons d'être prudent. Nous n'écartons pas la possibilité que Sherlock Holmes vienne vous voir en premier si il n'a pas déjà quitté le pays.

Une autre peur m'euthanasia ; dans mon for intérieur, j'avais ignoré cette évidence dangereuse pour me concentrer ailleurs. Si je peux prétendre que je connais mieux Sherlock Holmes que les médecins et les infirmières du Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum, ce n'est toutefois pas un avantage, plus maintenant. J'espérai alors en silence que l'homme m'avait définitivement oublié pour dresser des projets pour enfin prendre la fuite vers le continent.

-Nous repasserons au fur et à mesure que l'enquête avance, pour s'assurer qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé et… Pour vous garder à l'œil, au cas où, vous savez ?

Bien trop abasourdi pour réagir à la dernière remarque, je me contentai de donner congés aux policiers et de me rasseoir à mon bureau.

La visite d'un patient régulier, William Barney, me réconforta quelque peu. C'est un homme âgé à la santé aussi délicate que celle d'un nouveau-né, mais en revanche, son altruisme apportait toujours un brin de chaleur à chacune de ses visites. Alors que je le questionnai sur la raison de sa venue, il me retourna quelques questions en me faisant remarquer mon teint encore blême et mon comportement un peu distrait. Sans rentrer dans les détails, je lui expliquai qu'une lacune était venue perturber mon quotidien. Mr. Barney acquiesça d'un air compatissant, ressemblant à un vieux sage.

C'est assez embarrassant d'inverser les rôles, le patient auscultant son médecin, mais sa quiétude était réconfortante. Pourtant, même encore maintenant, j'ai la peur au ventre à l'idée d'avoir un bourreau caché dans l'ombre, prêt à me sauter au cou…


	3. Mardi 10 Octobre 1882, 22h18

_Merci de suivre de cette histoire, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture ! (Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à vous étaler en commentaires sur les review, j'adore lire des romans ! :P)_

* * *

**Mardi 10 Octobre 1882, 22h18...**

Je crois que les derniers événements de la journée prennent une allure plus importante et plus dramatique que je ne l'aurai pensé…

Bien que suspecté de complicité, je ne peux arrêter les consultations et j'exerce toujours mon métier de médecin jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Alors, quelques heures après le passage de la police, un vieil homme qui semblait bien fatigué gravit les marches jusqu'à mon cabinet, à la recherche d'une aide médicale. Le visage enfouit dans un nuage de cheveux blancs et des lunettes rendant ses yeux plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Après lui avoir serré la main, je l'invitai à prendre place dans un siège, usant d'une banale courtoisie, avant de m'asseoir à mon tour devant mon bureau.

-Est-ce la première fois que vous venez me voir, monsieur… ?

-Richard Yackland, et y m'semble ben qu'c'est ma première visite, m'sieur le docteur.

Renchérit-il avec un fort accent et mâchant ses syllabes. Je notai son nom sur une nouvelle feuille de papier, procédant aux habituelles démarches de médecin.

-Alors, de quoi souffrez-vous et depuis quand ?

Je ne relevai pas mon regard de la fiche naissante, prêt à noter les problèmes qui assaillaient mon pauvre et nouveau patient.

-Ça me lance dans la caboche, mais j'suppose que depuis tout p'tit c'est comme ça. Vos collègues m'en ont parlé et selon eux, mon esprit ne tourne pas rond, c'est un mal qui semble tout à fait incurable…

La voix chevrotante se métamorphosait, l'accent, le timbre tout comme le ton et ce changement radical me firent sursauter. Je redressais le visage pour faire face à Sherlock Holmes. Oui, l'homme se tenait bien devant moi ! Et le déguisement avec lequel il m'avait trompé reposait sur le fauteuil que je lui avais moi-même proposé, ne formant plus qu'une masse de poils blancs. Mon cœur continuait son crescendo éprouvant et le tournis rendait ma chaise instable, comme si le sol ondulait malicieusement. Holmes plaqua vivement sa main sur ma bouche, empêchant tout son de sortir. De sa seconde main, il me retenait à l'épaule, me soumettant à une effroyable emprise.

-Ne dites rien Docteur Watson, je ne suis pas ici pour vous tuer. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention !

Ses doigts restèrent encore quelques longues secondes contre mes lèvres, me rendant aussi muet et aussi immobile qu'un cadavre impuissant. J'ordonnai à mon pouls et à ma respiration de ralentir, pour que finalement Holmes relâche son étreinte douloureuse. Pourtant, je sentais toujours son emprise sur mon épaule légèrement engourdie. J'imaginai alors le corps fragile de ses victimes qui subissaient le début de leur ultime combat. L'idée que Holmes se retourne contre moi pour me réduire au silence total effaça toutes les couleurs sur mon visage. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus de risques d'être vendu et reprit place sur le même siège. J'étais abasourdi par la confiance qu'il semblait s'accorder -à moi et à lui-, il joint les extrémités de ses doigts, prêt à discuter comme lors des séances à l'asile. Son regard, froid et dur comme le métal, m'examinait à mesure que je me sentais pris dans un piège. J'inspirai profondément avant d'oser balbutier ;

-Cherchez-vous de l'argent pour fuir définitivement l'Angleterre ? Ma paye est plutôt maigre, vous l'aviez pourtant deviné…

J'arrivais à contrôler mes paroles en usant d'un sang-froid qui me surprenait moi-même. Holmes était resté jusqu'à maintenant de marbre, mais il se leva soudainement lorsque j'eus achevé ma phrase.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir et encore moins de me reposer sur vos dépens.

Dans son affirmation, je décelai une pointe de frustration, comme si je venais de le vexer. J'étais alors à nouveau abasourdi et attendis une réponse.

-Je ne me suis pas enfui pour accomplir d'autres crimes. Tout comme je ne compte pas retourner au Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum, du moins, pas tant que je serai certain que vous êtes bien en sécurité.

-Pardon ? Suis-je menacé ?

À part lui, je ne voyais pas quel autre danger pouvait me nuire. Puis, je fis un certain effort pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il était tout autant exposé au danger que moi, car un homme aussi intelligent que lui devait savoir combien il était risqué de se dévoiler ainsi.

-Votre mariage, docteur Watson, votre mariage ! Je ne me pardonnerai pas de vous voir dans le même état que mon père, attaché et repoussé par la même femme qu'on pensait autrefois si délicate et si aimante.

Les pointes d'ironie et de moquerie ne pouvaient être ignorées dans ses paroles sèches et je finis par trouver ce jugement trop sévère pour Elisa. Bien que je craignais toujours que les mains de Holmes ne se referment sur mon cou avec une force meurtrière, je me levai de mon siège, réunissant mon courage.

-Je vous prierai de ne pas vous mêler de mes fiançailles, à votre place, je m'inquiéterai bien plus de ma propre situation : Scotland Yard s'est déjà lancé à votre poursuite.

Comme je m'y attendais, Sherlock Holmes fit la sourde oreille à ma remarque, insensible au péril qu'il frôlait avec insolence. Il parcourait alors la pièce, tirant une cigarette d'un étui et se munissant d'une pince pour se saisir d'une braise brûlante dans la cheminée et la porter à la cigarette pour l'allumer. Une volute de fumée de glissa hors de ses lèvres avec finesse, puis, il reprit la parole, me sondant de son regard d'acier.

-Vous confirmez mes doutes quant au passage de la police, mais je ne les crains pas plus qu'avant mon arrestation. Je n'irai pas me rendre et je vous déconseille de me vendre.

-Ce qui ferait de moi votre complice, Holmes !

-Et impossible de passer devant l'autel avec un criminel sous votre aile, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un sourire ravi naissait sur les lèvres de mon interlocuteur. Je ne pouvais croire avec quelle légèreté il considérait les faits, cela dépassait la confiance prétentieuse ! Il se glissa jusqu'au bureau et étala quelques papiers qui se trouvaient sur un coin de la table. Alors que les dossiers s'éparpillaient progressivement, Holmes les observa avec beaucoup d'intérêt, indifférent aux filets de fumée qui serpentaient vers le plafond, portant de temps en temps la cigarette à ses lèvres plus comme un geste automatique que par envie.

Enfin, il tira une feuille au hasard.

-Vous n'êtes encore qu'un médecin légiste novice à en juger par toutes vos erreurs dans vos rapports. Cet homme, par exemple, qui s'est apparemment suicidé par pendaison, sa langue est gonflée… Vous ne saviez pas que la langue gonflée montre que la victime est morte par strangulation ? De plus, il n'y a aucun saignement au niveau du pubis, ni érection produite par le choc de la corde, et les traces sur les bras et le torse montrent bien que la mort a été précédée par une lutte. Il s'agit donc d'un meurtre déguisé en suicide. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une correction schématique.

Cette tirade m'ahurit. Je reconnais n'être qu'un apprenti dans ce nouveau domaine obscur, totalement contraire à mon devoir de maintenir la vie. Le fait d'alterner entre médecin praticien et médecin légiste me rapporte un peu plus que mon salaire premier. Mais ce qui me froissa et me frustra, c'était que Sherlock Holmes semblait bien plus ressourcé que moi dans cette spécialité. Sans compter l'expression réjouie qui fleurissait sur ses traits en voyant mon visage déconfit…

-Je préfère garder les mains blanches que d'acquérir un savoir plus important.

Répliquai-je sur la défensive. En sentant Holmes s'approcher de moi, je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir répondu d'un ton aussi sec et je redoutai que sa main, se posant sur mon épaule, n'annonce une catastrophe. J'imaginais déjà ses doigts se tordre sur mon cou pour bloquer mon souffle. Pourtant, il n'en fît rien…

-Je vous ai vexé, Docteur ? Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Mais voyez-vous, avant d'être un tueur redouté dans tout Londres, j'étais auparavant plus connu comme un étudiant en chimie qui ne venait que lorsque l'envie l'en prenait mais qui, pourtant, avait toujours des résultats corrects.

Les éléments de sa vie personnelle qu'il évoquait couvraient, comme une ombre, son profil de tueur misogyne. Je ne lui donne pas raison, loin de là, mais le voir sous un jour plus humain me rassure. Je ne peux croire qu'un homme peut naître en tant que monstre, ce sont les vices des autres qui le conduisent à devenir un assassin. Néanmoins, j'aurais été plus enthousiaste à le ramener sur un droit chemin seulement si il était resté dans sa cellule et non si près de moi.

Sherlock Holmes ne m'inspire pas du dédain ou de la répulsion, comme les gendarmes et les infirmiers qui le connaissent, mais de la crainte et de la compassion. En lui-même, c'est un homme intéressant, ses crimes n'ajoutent qu'un aspect morbide à son profil, le rendant terrifiant. Le bémol est que son esprit est tout à fait impénétrable ; que prévoit-il ? Pourquoi tient-il à rester ici ?

Tant de questions avec des réponses brouillées qu'il refuse de me donner clairement…


	4. Mercredi 11 Octobre 1882, 16h13

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic étrange, j'espère néanmoins que vous passerez un bon moment (et j'espère que je répondrai à vos attentes, après tout, ce n'est qu'un début)

* * *

**Mercredi 11 Octobre 1882, 16h13...**

Le soleil est déjà bien haut alors que je me suis réveillé il y a tout juste une heure, la langue traînant encore un goût amer.

Ignorant ma fierté et ma réputation, j'ai échappé des griffes de mon nouveau geôlier pour me diriger vers les pub de Paddington. Un verre était plus que nécessaire pour oublier les événements improbables qui m'assaillent depuis hier… Au fil de la nuit, je perdais mes notions de calcul et je commandais plus de verres que ne l'autorisait ma raison. Sagesse étouffée, conscience oubliée et vertu ignoré, je noyais mon propre esprit dans une douce brume, sans me soucier du lendemain… Quand je me lassais de mon siège inconfortable, je payais le brave qui m'avait servi avant d'enchaîner avec le prochain pub qui se présenterait sur ma route. Des visages inconnus s'étaient unis avec moi dans mon ivresse la plus dégradante, quand, je me souviens, l'un des vieux loups de mer, le dos voûté et la voix rocailleuse, ressemblant au râle d'un mort, m'agrippa fermement le bras et me traîna vers la sortie. J'ai dû m'endormir sur son épaule osseuse à ce moment-là, car hormis le froid mordant et la noirceur qui règnent durant l'heure des démons, je ne me souviens plus de rien…

Avant que le jour ne jette ses lueurs dorées sur le pays, l'aube me réveilla en même temps qu'un de mes fantômes de guerre qui me hantent encore dans mon sommeil. Sherlock Holmes, assis sur le rebord de mon lit, me secouait par l'épaule, accentuant mes tremblements terrifiés. Au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'ouvrirent, une effroyable migraine émergea également, torturant mes nerfs et frappant mes tempes. Tout m'apparut comme une illusion à peine perceptible, un rêve qui passe au-dessus du repos.

-Que diraient les femmes si elles vous voyaient dans cet état, docteur ? Vous êtes aussi pitoyable que les ivrognes que vous avez fréquenté toute la soirée.

La voix de Holmes, partagée entre plusieurs timbres, était lointaine. Les autres paroles tombèrent dans l'oubli tandis que j'étais toujours étendu dans une demi-conscience très désagréable…

Je ne sait combien de temps s'écoula exactement, mais Holmes me secoua à nouveau pour que j'émerge totalement, brandissant sous mon nez une pile de documents : les comptes-rendus que j'avais rédigé en tant que médecin légiste, corrigés sans mon accord. Sherlock Holmes était aussi incroyable qu'un écolier assidu qui s'ennuie durant les vacances et s'attelle à n'importe quelle besogne pour passer le temps.

Mon visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, je ramenais la couverture sur moi. Mais mon obstination avait de la concurrence, puisqu'au final, je quittai mon lit à regret pour lire ce qu'avait écrit Holmes, malgré que ma tête était encore douloureuse.

Mon esprit n'est pas encore très claire, pourtant, la logique de mon geôlier faisait des prouesses que je ne peux ignorer ; des déductions si différentes à partir de détails que je pensais anodins.

-C'est purement secondaire.

Me répliqua-t-il quand j'avouai le brin d'admiration qui m'empara en parcourant le résultat de ses déductions.

Je n'oublie pas, bien sûr, à quel point la cruauté de Holmes est angoissante, pourtant, sa perspicacité était sur un pied d'égalité.

Il laissa sa main parcourir la surface de mon bureau, sélectionnant du regard les papiers qui auraient pû susciter le moindre intérêt ; une énigme achevée et Holmes partait déjà en quête d'une suivante. Il extirpa d'un geste vif une nouvelle feuille tout en déclarant ;

-Vous n'imaginez pas combien le temps me paraissait long dans cette cellule… Ni violon, ni énigme à résoudre. Je passais mon temps à scruter les murs blancs de cette prison pour deviner quels individus m'avaient précédé dans ce milieu sordide. Encore une chance qu'ils m'administraient parfois de la morphine…

Holmes se pencha sur le compte-rendu qu'il tenait, le regard fixe et luisant, me laissant perplexe. J'en avais oublié son goût prononcée pour les drogues, une tendance apparemment incurable qui ajoutait un danger de plus à sa personnalité.

Malgré cette triste affection que je lui porte, comme un patient aimable, une nouvelle connaissance, je dois trouver le moyen de le rendre à la police. Dans quelques semaines, j'épouserai Elisa, je changerai de foyer pour entamer une vie conjugale, aspirant à la tranquillité et au bonheur simple. Tant que Sherlock Holmes reste à Baker Street, je ne peux rien faire sans me préoccuper de ma sécurité, car, bien malgré moi, je le protège de Scotland Yard et les soupçons à mon compte deviendraient des certitudes aux conséquences terribles.

Néanmoins, si je le replace à l'asile, ma vie ne sera pas plus en sûreté… La situation empirerait. Plus angoissant encore : le danger pourrait se reporter sur Elisa.


	5. Lundi 16 Octobre 1882, 23h21

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Lundi 16 Octobre 1882, 23h21...**

La fin de la semaine se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Deux ou trois clients, Harold Woodworth en particulier, me désespérèrent. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un médecin que de tomber sur un hypocondriaque ! Si seulement je pouvais me contenter de diagnostiquer des maladies imaginaires, mais non ; je continue de loger un tueur arrogant en secret ! De plus, j'ai reçu des lettres de journalistes, recevant parfois même des visites… Je pense que mon nom est associé, pour de bon, à l'affaire Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes dormait très peu, mais lorsque son esprit humain succombait finalement au sommeil, je le trouvais dans un fauteuil, entouré de coussins, ou à une place précise sur le sofa qu'il semblait apprécier particulièrement. Malgré mes protestations, il s'autorisait quelques sorties, faisant de moi le spectateur de ses incroyables talents de déguisement. À chaque fois qu'il revenait, il traînait avec lui d'autres postiches et vêtements farfelus, montant en deux ou trois jours à peine la panoplie parfaite d'un acteur de théâtre.

La valise qui contient tout son nécessaire repose dans un coin de ma chambre, sans mon accord bien entendu… En ces quatre jours, Holmes avait bien élu domicile dans mon petit appartement de Baker Street. Et qui sait ce qui se passerait si je venais à le dénoncer…

Même si j'essayais de ne pas le contrarier, ce court moment de tranquillité s'acheva très vite, car je ne me souviens pas d'une journée plus chargée que ce lundi 16 Octobre ! En une dizaine d'heures, la peur m'avait promis divers sorts funestes, pour moi tout comme pour Sherlock Holmes.

Pour renforcer l'enquête qu'ils menaient, les agents de Scotland Yard me rendirent visite à l'improviste ce matin. Ils devancèrent Mme Hudson, ma logeuse, grimpant les escaliers en toute hâte et frappèrent avec rudesse. Holmes les avait aperçu dans la rue, car avant que je ne devine l'identité de mes visiteurs, il se rua dans ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte, des effroyables crampes me tiraillant l'estomac et le cœur prêt à éclater comme un fruit mûr tandis que je surveillais alternativement la porte de ma chambre, où l'on entendait de violentes quintes de toux, et les deux policiers qui s'invitaient.

-On ne vous dérange pas, docteur Watson ?

Me demanda l'un d'eux, observant la porte d'un œil suspicieux. Je craignais que mon teint, tout d'un coup devenu livide, ne me trahisse et j'espérais pleinement que Holmes avait une bonne raison de faire preuve d'aussi peu de discrétion. Je déglutis avec difficulté pour faire passer le nœud étouffant qui bloquait mes cordes vocales, mais avant que je ne retrouve une voix contrôlée, un homme roux sortit de ma chambre.

Les mains tremblantes portées à sa poitrine alors qu'il calmait une énième quinte de toux. Une moustache à crocs recouvrait ses lèvres à peine visible, des pommettes hautes et légèrement roses rendaient son nez plus petit qu'il n'y paraissait et ses vêtements étaient ceux d'un dandy raffiné. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu si je n'avais pas vu Holmes pénétrer en tout hâte dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant.

-Merci Docteur Watson, je dois faire un peu d'hypoglycémie pour m'évanouir de la sorte, comme j'ai honte !

J'étais abasourdi par son talent pour modifier sa voix, frisant les intonations fluettes et un accent irlandais. Son jeu parfait me redonna un peu confiance et je réussis à articuler :

-Inspecteurs, voici Mr. O'Donnell, un patient.

Les deux policiers étudièrent du regard le O'Donnell qui lissa sa moustache et réajusta sa cravate. Il se dirigea d'un pas léger et distingué vers le fauteuil pour prendre un appui plus certain.

-Et pour quelle raison étiez-vous dans les appartements personnels du médecin ?

La question rocailleuse du policier contrastait avec l'éclat de rire cristallin de l'irlandais trompeur qui porta élégamment sa main à son ventre, puis, tout en désignant le sofa, il enfila des gants blancs et délicats.

-Allons, monsieur, vous voyez bien que le sofa croule sous la paperasse, le pauvre Docteur n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me porter à son lit le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.

J'avais la sensation de jouer un rôle effacé dans une pièce de théâtre à l'humour burlesque, de plus, j'étais aussi mal à l'aise qu'un comédien qui n'avait pas retenu une seule tirade signée de son personnage.

Le second policier se pencha vers moi et me demanda si Mr. O'Donnell pouvait quitter la pièce le temps d'un entretien. Plus extraverti que jamais, Holmes, toujours de sa voix perchée et joyeuse, annonça qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Gardant toujours son rôle de patient, il m'annonça qu'il repasserait plus tard dans la journée si un nouveau mal de tête se déclarait. Lorsqu'il passa devant moi, il m'adressa un sourire faisant écho à une complicité fatale. Pourtant, si l'éclat de la gratitude laisse habituellement dans un bien-être réconfortant, je n'éprouvai que l'horrible poids de la culpabilité à cet instant.

Désemparé, il m'était impossible de dénoncer la présence du meurtrier ; les inspecteurs auraient trouvé les preuves que Holmes séjournait à mon domicile depuis bientôt une semaine. Ensuite, Holmes aurait assisté à ma trahison et qui sait ce qui se serait passé ? Qui sait quel sort il m'aurait réservé ?

Mr « O'Donnell » quitta Baker Street de sa démarche étudiée et gracieuse, se contrôlant comme son rôle de dandy irlandais lui ordonnait d'agir, me laissant prendre la relève face aux deux inspecteurs de Scotland Yard. Seul face à eux, le jeu devint bien plus oppressant, pourtant, ils commencèrent par quelques questions très simples. On me demanda si j'avais aperçu Holmes. Bien que très hésitant, je répondis que non -un mensonge horrible qui me laissa un arrière-goût aigre au fond de la gorge pendant un long moment-. On me demanda ensuite si j'avais reçu une quelconque menace de mort, explicite ou non. Encore une fois, je répondis que non, comme si j'étais absolument étranger à l'affaire.

Avant de partir, ils échangèrent une information pour le moins intéressante ; ils me confièrent qu'ils avaient rendu visite au frère de Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes. En prononçant ce nom, ils retinrent toute mon attention. L'un des inspecteurs mentionna distraitement l'adresse de son domicile avant que son partenaire le décrive comme un homme léthargique et peu enclin à coopérer avec eux. Son calme silencieux en devenait presque agaçant apparemment, comme un homme qui possède des réponses mais refuse de les partager sous aucun prétexte. En un mot, Mycroft Holmes avait le profil d'un ermite qui aspirait à une solitude reposante.

Sur cette dernière confidence, les deux inspecteurs me quittèrent. J'observai alors par la fenêtre leur départ, m'assurant qu'ils partaient bien et surveillant le retour de Sherlock Holmes sous sa couverture de dandy roux. Pourtant, j'arpentais mon salon pendant un quart d'heure, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers et nerveux aux trois fenêtres qui donnaient une vue assez importante sur tout Baker Street, mais aucun roux ne revint. Sherlock Holmes avait disparu.

Une idée germa alors ; l'opportunité était idéale pour m'absenter et rendre visite à Mycroft Holmes. J'attrapai ma canne, mon chapeau et ma redingote avant de prévenir Mme. Hudson que je sortais (pauvre Mme. Hudson qui ne savait pas tous les malheurs qui se déroulaient au-dessus de sa tête qui deviendraient les scandales du 221b Baker Street si la vérité éclatait), puis, je hélai un fiacre qui m'amènerait à destination le plus vite possible.

Avec les jugements des deux inspecteurs, je redoutais un accueil un peu froid de la part du frère de Sherlock Holmes, d'autant plus que je secondais la police et que je venais à de façon inopinée.

Mycroft Holmes avait hérité de la demeure de feu leur père ; une ravissante maison tenue à l'écart, près d'un parc. Pourtant, le vif soleil n'arrivait pas à raviver les couleurs ternes de cette maison qui couvrait tant de secrets à propos de son mystérieux propriétaire. Les résultats peu convaincants qu'avaient obtenu Scotland Yard me laissaient ce même sentiment de découragement avant de rencontrer Sherlock Holmes pour la première fois, j'avais toutefois réussi là où d'autres avaient échoué (même si je le regrette aujourd'hui…).

Malgré tout, je frappai à la porte.

Mycroft Holmes lui-même m'ouvrit. Je reconnus immédiatement certains traits de Sherlock Holmes : ce nez aquilin, ce regard taillé dans la pierre de Lune et cette taille impressionnante, dépassant un peu celle de son cadet. Pourtant, bien qu'il était intimidant, c'était dans un tout autre registre ; il était bien bâti, les épaules larges et le ventre imposant, contrairement à son frère aux allures malingres. J'avais mentalement calculé son âge -il y a sept ans d'écart entre les deux frères- mais malgré ses trente-quatre ans, sa chevelure commençait à blanchir. Il y avait une autre différence : son sourire énigmatique et omniprésent, donnant l'impression que rien ne pourrait le contrarier.

Toutefois, lorsque je mentionnais le nom de son frère, le maître des lieux semblait prêt à me claquer la porte au nez, déterminé à me bloquer l'entrée grâce à sa carrure. Bien des gendarmes et des médecins avaient frappé à cette même porte, le nom de Sherlock Holmes à la bouche, c'est pourquoi, j'ajoutais rapidement que son frère se cachait chez moi, m'écartant ainsi du lot de curieux, implorant également son aide.

Mycroft Holmes se ravisa et finit par s'écarter, retrouvant un air plus convivial. Dans le salon, il me proposa un siège, mais avant que je ne m'assois, il chuta dans un sofa, comme soudainement épuisé. Il sortit sa montre, puis, m'observa comme son frère le faisait si bien. Moi, je scrutais le salon colorié par des teintes auburn qui s'accordaient très bien à l'odeur de bois et de poussière légère. Mais le feuillage à l'extérieur servait de rideau au soleil, l'empêchant de rendre plus d'éclat au décor. Les meubles semblaient presque noirs et se tassaient dans les coins sombres. J'imaginai, je visualisai un petit garçon parcourant tranquillement cette pièce, ignorant que dans un futur proche, ses mains se tâcheraient de sang.

-Alors, Docteur Watson, racontez-moi tout.

Je lui expliquai les circonstances de ma rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes, ses aveux concernant la raison de ses meurtres et sa fuite récente. Mon récit s'acheva quand je citai le moment où Sherlock Holmes s'était imposé chez moi à la recherche d'un refuge alors que je refusais de l'aider à fuir Scotland Yard. J'exposai clairement le motif de ma visite par la suite ; que pouvais-je faire ?

Mon hôte adopta alors une expression grave, contrariée et concentrée à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ma parole en doute : il savait certainement que j'étais suspecté d'avoir aidé Holmes à fuir la police.

-Je ne pensais pas que Sherlock se confierait à quelqu'un, vous adoptez sûrement la bonne réaction en vous méfiant, docteur Watson, car cela va faire depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère et je ne sais pas quels sont ses projets… M'avez-vous tout dit ?

-J'ai juste omis un détail : Sherlock Holmes m'a dit s'être échappé de l'asile uniquement dans le but de me… « protéger » de mon futur mariage. Enfin, j'emploie ses propres termes.

Un silence s'installa, mais tout semblait changer pour Mycroft Holmes. Bien qu'il adoptait une position léthargique, je remarquai, non sans admiration, la vive réflexion qui filait dans son regard délavé.

-Sherlock a tellement changé, je ne suis pas sûr d'être un excellent conseiller. Mais cela apporte un point important à toute l'histoire alors… Nous ne le voyons certainement pas de ce point de vue, mais pour lui, c'est bien pour vous défendre, puisque vous connaissez les opinions négatives de mon frère sur le mariage…

Il marqua encore une pause et ferma brièvement les yeux. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait s'endormir mais il rouvrit soudainement les yeux.

-Je pense qu'il vous a placé au rang privilégié d'ami, docteur Watson. Privilégié car… à ma connaissance, vous êtes le seul.

Acheva-t-il enfin. Je ne doutais pas de cette vérité, mais la confirmation me blessa ; ressemblais-je à une rive qui ne cesse de s'éloigner du noyé ? Une terre qui ignore les appels à l'aide du condamné ?

Un nouveau silence passa. Tandis que Mycroft Holmes semblait bien plus à l'aise que moi dans cette quiétude, j'osais à peine poser le regard sur le décor dans lequel mon invité imposé avait grandi. Ce moment dura encore quelques minutes, dans la gêne, quand mon hôte reprit alors la parole.

-J'hésite beaucoup à vous confier un secret, Sherlock m'en voudrait terriblement.

Un humour sombre, sans sincérité, qui ne me donna pas plus envie de rire.

-Si vous voulez ma parole, je vous jure alors que je ne répéterai à personne ce que vous allez me confier, pas même à votre frère, Monsieur Holmes.

-Oh, Sherlock n'est pas idiot, il saura que c'est moi. Mais il vous suffit de ne faire aucune allusion à l'histoire que je vais vous dire, une histoire dont je suis le seul témoin, enfin, pour le moment…

« Il y a douze ans, mon père venait de décéder, tous les droits de la demeure nous sont revenus, à Sherlock et moi, étant ses seuls héritiers. Je ne sais comment la folle idée de retrouver notre génitrice germa dans son esprit, quoiqu'il en soit, il la retrouva en quelques semaines à peine.

« Depuis le temps, elle avait recommencé sa vie et avait apparemment trouvé un bien meilleur parti, devenant alors la mère de trois enfants, oubliant ses deux premiers garçons. Je n'y étais pas, certes, mais à en juger par la frustration de mon frère, elle menait une vie bien plus heureuse que celle qu'elle nous avait laissé. Sherlock était parti dans l'intention de lui accorder une seconde chance, malheureusement, il était revenu plus en colère que jamais et n'a plus jamais voulu la voir, que ce soit dans la rue ou même dans un cadre, vraiment blessé par ce qui s'était passé.

Mycroft Holmes ne m'en dit pas plus, mais cette conclusion muette mêlait un affreux chagrin, une peur de l'abandon et une colère inapaisable. J'avais construit dans mon esprit une image d'un Sherlock Holmes beaucoup plus jeune. Pourtant, j'avais des difficultés à visualiser un petit garçon à la mine chagrinée, renfrognée comme celle que le Sherlock Holmes adulte adoptait parfois. Comment s'imaginer précisément la naissance d'un monstre alors que ce dernier n'était qu'un homme blessé ?

Mon hôte observa sa montre avec peu d'intérêt avant de briser à nouveau le silence d'un ton simple ;

-Concernant votre problème, docteur Watson, je suis navré mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Vous ne pourrez pas forcer Sherlock à venir ici si il le refuse. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère et je ne peux pas prédire ses intentions. Mais sa chambre est restée comme telle depuis son départ, si vous voulez faire un tour pour en découvrir plus, allez-y. Personnellement, je n'y suis jamais entré, par respect fraternel je suppose…

La conversation s'arrêta là. Mycroft Holmes tendit le bras et attrapa un volume qui trônait sur une pile de livres et l'ouvrit de façon hasardeuse. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir de quel ouvrage il s'agissait car j'étais déjà dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Il s'agissait d'une maison banale qui respirait toutes sortes de fantômes que je ne pouvais pas percevoir. Je gravis les marches, prenant mon temps pour étudier le décor qui m'entourait. C'était peut-être étrange, mais j'avais l'impression de mieux comprendre Holmes en partageant ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Le bois était teinté par la lumière émanant des fenêtres situées en hauteur, lui donnant la couleur du rouge vieilli, parfumé de fragilité et des résidus du temps. Le papier peint avait perdu de son éclat et le soleil avait délavé les motifs sur chacun de ses passages brûlants. Comme pour raviver un peu les teintes passées, des petits tableaux d'amis impressionnistes ornaient le couloir, l'égayant grâce à leur paysage délicat et brumeux.

Je ne savais quelle porte je devais ouvrir, aucun nom ne pouvait me guider. Il fallait observer quel pallier abritait le plus de poussière et quelle entrée était scellée depuis longtemps. Par chance, c'était la seconde porte que je tentais, celle juste à droite.

Les rideaux étaient tirés et une valse de moutons grisonnants m'accueillit lorsque je poussai la porte. La pénombre me laissait deviner la présence de plusieurs papiers sur le sol, accompagnés de divers objets. Je les jugeais peu importants, puisqu'ils étaient restés à même le sol depuis une douzaine d'années. Mes pas en firent voler quelques uns, mais je ne trébuchai pas dans mon parcours. J'aveuglai la pièce oubliée avec les rayons du soleil d'octobre qui courrait à sa perte vers l'horizon. Mise sous la lumière, je constatais dans quel bazar elle était ; sans le papier peint et le vieux lit, j'aurais songé plutôt à un grenier.

Des livres, traitant de sujets incongrus, occupaient une place importante sur le bureau, se mêlant à du matériel scientifique. Les draps du lit étaient dans un vrai désordre, comme si l'occupant de la chambre venait de se lever et la plupart des coussins étaient tombés sur le sol.

Au début, je n'osais pas explorer ce véritable sanctuaire. Ses secrets, son aspect, son ancien propriétaire m'effrayaient. Mais, jurant de ne pas créer plus de désordre -si c'était possible-, je commençai par ouvrir le placard. Certains vieux vêtements étaient restés là, et je constatais que Sherlock Holmes était déjà un garçon de grande taille il y a douze ans. La plupart des tiroirs étaient vides. mais le contenu de l'un d'entre eux me remplit d'effroi ; des flacons vides avec une vieille seringue usagée et plusieurs cordons. Je me demandais si Holmes s'était affranchi de son addiction pendant une période ou si c'était parce que ces instruments étaient devenus inutiles. La seringue était un peu rouillée et les flacons étaient vides, sûrement qu'en quittant la maison, il s'était procuré un matériel plus neuf. Je refermai ce cercueil grinçant avec une pointe de peine.

Le placard ne recélait rien d'autre. Je me penchai vers la corbeille à papier, me demandant si Holmes avait jeté quelques documents avant de quitter définitivement sa demeure familiale. J'évitai soigneusement les débris de verre, les restes d'expérience pour tomber sur une photographie abîmée et déchirée en quatre. Il était aisé de reconstituer ce puzzle froissé et tâché, et bien qu'un peu flou, je reconnus la rapide description que Sherlock Holmes avait fait de sa mère. Elle était un peu ronde, les cheveux clairs et le sourire pincé. Ses fils n'avaient gardé d'elle que ces pupilles pierre de Lune, si clairs, qui m'avaient tant marqué. Derrière, la date de 1861 était griffonnée -Holmes n'avait alors que sept ans-.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je replaçai la photo là où je l'avais trouvé. La prendre aurait apporté trop de risques.

Mes recherches continuèrent, mais j'étais dans une chambre très banale qui ne voulait pas offrir plus que ce j'avais déjà trouvé ; aucune trace d'un quelconque journal, pas d'autres photos, juste des notes de science griffonnées -j'avoue en avoir retenu certaines, songeant qu'elles pourraient m'être utiles-. Je n'avais rien pris non plus, mais lorsque je saluai Mycroft Holmes en le remerciant, je sentais qu'une partie de moi avait vu en Holmes un être humain juste tourmenté, trop fier pour dévoiler ses profondes cicatrices et son mal incurable. Certes, je ne peux pas retourner à ma paisible vie tant qu'il serait là, mais je peux essayer de l'empêcher de commettre d'autres crimes contre la gente féminine.

Il était 19 heures lorsque j'ouvris la porte du 221b Baker Street, mais Holmes n'était pas revenu.

* * *

Toute critique est toujours la bienvenue ! Ceux qui trouvaient mon récit un peu glauque, j'espère que vous apprécierez la tournure !

Sherlock Holmes est un personnage intéressant dans sa psychologie et j'aurai aimé que Arthur Conan Doyle nous en dise plus sur son passé (j'ai donc pris beaucoup de liberté).


	6. Mercredi 18 Octobre 1882

**Mercredi 18 Octobre 1882...**

Scotland Yard n'est pas revenu à ma porte et Holmes est rentré durant la nuit de lundi à mardi. Évidemment, je n'ai pas parlé de ma rencontre avec son frère aîné. J'ai encore moins mentionné son _secret_. Je tiens parole… Ou plutôt, je tiens à ma survie. Je n'arrive pas non plus à trouver un moyen de le rendre au Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum, alors qu'Elisa doit bientôt me rendre visite…

Il exerce cependant sur moi une véritable fascination ; peu importe l'énigme que je lui soumets, il peut la résoudre d'une démarche rapide et logique. Durant ces instants, je regrette d'avoir face à moi un criminel en fui-


	7. Mercredi 18 Octobre 1882, 13h06

Bonne lecture ! Un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent review, avis, encouragements et autres...

**

* * *

Mercredi 18 Octobre 1882, 13h06...**

Décidément, des coïncidences me rappellent chaque jour que je suis rattaché à cette affaire sans pouvoir m'en dépêtrer. J'avais à peine fini de rédiger mon paragraphe précédent, qu'une personne toqua. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Mme. Hudson, j'autorisais le visiteur à entrer. Contrairement à la silhouette trapue et bienveillante de ma logeuse écossaise, une femme pas plus âgée que moi entra. J'interrompis vite mes écrits et cachai mon journal sous un livre et une masse de papiers.

Une nouvelle patiente, qui se présenta sous le nom de Lucille Ebraw, souffrait de maux de gorge. En effet, sa voix était plutôt enrouée. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir et descendit voir Mme. Hudson pour lui demander de monter du thé, le meilleur remède pour apaiser une douleur de la gorge.

Je voyais combien ma pauvre logeuse était fatiguée, une douleur au dos ralentissait ses mouvements et je lui proposai de monter moi-même le plateau. Quelques minutes plus tard, je revenais auprès de Lucille Ebraw. La vue de son visage m'inquiéta ; ses joues étaient rouges et son regard brillait d'un éclat fiévreux. Je redoutais que son mal de gorge soit plus grave que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je dressai un diagnostique à mesure que je prenais sa tension et que j'inspectais sa gorge et ses ganglions. Quand soudain, elle me confia ;

-Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu, docteur.

-« Watson » n'est pas un patronyme rare à Londres.

-Vous avez raison, mais ces derniers temps, je l'entends plus que d'habitude. Il ne serait pas apparu dans le _Times_ ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir ; je savais très bien où elle avait lu plusieurs fois mon nom. Docteur Watson, le médecin légiste novice, le jeune docteur au maigre salaire qui avait échangé plusieurs conversations avec le tueur muet du nom de Sherlock Holmes, le médecin suspecté d'avoir aidé Sherlock Holmes à s'enfuir du Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum. Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui me préoccupait le plus en ce moment durant mon premier travail.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, elle se souvint…

-Oh ! Êtes-vous le docteur John Watson qui a travaillé sur l'_affaire Holmes _? Je me souviens, vous étiez le médecin légiste qui s'est occupée de Natalia Abramowitz.

J'étais étonné de voir une jeune femme retenir le nom et le prénom d'une victime dans une série de meurtre aussi morbide. Les dames n'accordent pas beaucoup d'intérêt à des sujets aussi lugubres. Du moins, je pense. Elle fut interrompue par une toux sèche et interminable qui lui arracha des larmes à ces yeux brumeux, puis avala une gorgée de thé au miel pour calmer sa gorge irritée (elle semblait avoir une petite angine).

-Pour tout vous dire, j'étais une amie du mari de madame Abramowitz.

Avoua-t-elle tout en tapant sur le haut de sa poitrine comme pour débloquer sa respiration, parlant dans un murmure à peine audible. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était devenu le pauvre veuf de la malheureuse Natalia Abramowiz. Plus pas politesse, je me renseignai auprès de Mlle. Ebraw.

-Après la tragédie nous avons perdus contact. Je crois qu'il a changé d'adresse et a déménagé aux frontières de la capitale. Pauvre Mr. Abramowitz…

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. A mon plus grand regret, la conversation s'éternisa sur le sujet.

-Est-ce vrai ? J'ai entendu dire que le corps de Mme Abramowitz était dans un piteux état.

À nouveau, mais avec plus de retirance cette fois, j'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Je trouvais malsain qu'une femme aussi jolie et respectable s'intéresse à ce genre d'atrocités. Elle laissa quelques constatations que j'approuvais ou non, ne voulant pas donner plus de détails sur les monstruosités qu'avait commises Holmes. Notre échange se calma et revint doucement sur le motif de sa visite. Je lui donnais quelques bons conseils (j'aurai également aimé lui dire de ne pas s'intéresser de trop près à ces folies, mais je m'abstins) pour faire passer plus vite son angine. À cette période de l'année, ce genre de petits désagréments sont courants.


	8. Samedi 21 Octobre 1882, 9h12

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Samedi 21 Octobre 1882, 9h12...**

Hier, j'ai réussi à reporter la date de notre mariage avec Elisa. Je lui ai donné diverses excuses ; une clientèle très importante -la saison rendait mon argument plus vrai- et une fatigue prononcée -elle ne pouvait pas contester en voyant mon visage de craie-. Des excuses qu'elle accepta en comprenant et en compatissant. Quelle merveilleuse épouse fait-elle déjà…

Mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un problème qui serait facile à conclure. Fumant sa pipe, assis sur sa place préférée du sofa, il me jaugeait avec un regard sévère. Il avait, sans aucun doute, deviné que j'avais rendu visite à ma fiancée. L'enquête sur sa disparition touchait à sa fin jusqu'à récemment, et les rumeurs des journaux laissaient entendre qu'il avait fui le pays en direction de l'Amérique, à Chicago, dans le milieu de tous les crimes confondus pour qu'il _se fonde dans son élément_. En même temps que celle de la population londonienne, ma peur envers lui s'apaisait. Quand Holmes était d'une humeur bavarde, je tenais sans difficulté une conversation avec lui sur des sujets divers. Lorsqu'il ne parlait pas de la science, il était très porté sur l'art, qu'il s'agisse de musique ou de peinture -il me confia également que sa grand-mère était la sœur du peintre français Vernet-.

Lorsque je partais me coucher, le laissant fumer dans le salon jusqu'à des heures avancées de la nuit, je m'étonnais moi-même du ton naturel qui s'écoulait entre nous depuis déjà quelques jours.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas contester le fait que Holmes disparaissait régulièrement, sous divers accoutrements qui me trompaient habillement les uns après les autres. Même si je ne me souciais pas tellement de ses sorties, le titre à la première page du _Times _de ce matin me laissa un vide effroyable, un violent regret qui suivi le choc.

« _Nouveau meurtre signé par Sherlock Holmes ! _»

Une confiance qui se sublima, ne laissant plus qu'un sentiment désabusé, vida mon esprit. Je levai les yeux, en face de moi, Holmes finissait tranquillement sa tasse. Il avait dû lire le titre avant moi car il me dit ;

-Si j'en juge par votre expression, vous lisez l'article sur mon _prétendu_ crime.

-_Prétendu_ ?

-Watson, vous pensez vraiment que je suis l'auteur de ce meurtre ?

-Cela me paraît plus qu'évident ! « _Mr. Czeslaw Abramowitz, le mari de la défunte Mme. Natalia Abramowitz, dernière victime du tueur en fuite Sherlock Holmes, a été retrouvé ce matin, assassiné, totalement défiguré _», vous n'étiez pas là hier soir et les mobiles du meurtre contre Mr. Abramowitz me semblent assez clairs pour ne pas en débattre !

Sherlock Holmes demeura silencieux, me fixant d'un air presque compatissant. Il poussa un long soupir découragé et finit sa tasse d'une traite avant de se lever, de prendre place à côté de moi en rapprochant sa chaise de la mienne pour lire l'article. Quant à moi, je n'avais qu'une envie ; me lever et placer des distances entre lui et moi pour assurer ma propre sécurité. Mais que voulais entendre une explication.

-Vos déductions étaient meilleures l'année dernière, Watson. Que disent-ils d'autre ?

-Qu'il ne fait aucun doute que c'est vous, Holmes ! Il y a des traces de lutte dans le salon et les joues de cet homme ont été _dévorées_ !

Sherlock Holmes se concentra, se penchant vers le journal, tendant sa main à l'aveuglette pour attraper l'une de ses cigarettes Black & White(1). Il la plaça délicatement au coin de ses lèvres et marmonna quelques phrases de l'article, récitant à voix haute les éléments qu'il jugeait les plus importants.

-En effet, la vengeance est un mobile suffisant pour me placer en-tête des suspects. Mais ne vous-ai-je pas promis de n'attaquer plus personne ?

Je le regardai sévèrement, lui démontrant que c'était une preuve bien trop insuffisante pour me convaincre. Une promesse peut-être souillée et ignorée, c'est une infortune quotidienne. Moi-même, j'ai reporté mes promesses éternelles devant l'autel pour ne pas devoir les rompre à cause de Holmes.

Il s'adossa au dossier de son siège, rejetant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Joignant ses mains et fumant toujours la cigarette bloquée entre ses lèvres, il réfléchissait. J'ouvris la bouche mais il leva la main en signe de silence. Contrarié et impatient, je fronçai les sourcils mais ne prononçai pas un mot, pourvu que Holmes me donne une explication rationnelle et digne d'intérêt cette fois.

-Je suppose que vous comptez vous rendre sur les lieux pour inspecter le corps, après tout, vous êtes le médecin légiste qui s'est occupé de mes meurtres, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je répondis par une affirmation ; si Czeslaw Abramowitz était bien la dernière victime de Holmes, je devais aller voir son corps. Un étrange sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Holmes. Il rouvrit les yeux et bondit de sa chaise, plus énergétique que jamais et se précipita dans ma chambre.

-Dans ce cas, mon cher Watson, je viens avec vous. Je vous prouverai sur ce terrain parsemé d'indices, si les précédents curieux n'ont pas tout détruit, que je ne suis pas votre homme cette fois. Je ne serai pas surpris que quelqu'un essaye de me faire porter le chapeau pour être libre de tous soupçons !

J'entendais sa voix au-delà de la porte, entrecoupée par des bruits des vêtements et de la litanie de l'agitation que l'on entend dans les loges des acteurs. Depuis que Holmes avait déposé ses accessoires près de mon armoire, ma chambre à coucher était devenue une vraie boîte noire ; lorsque Sherlock Holmes disparaissait derrière cette porte, c'était un nouveau personnage qui réapparaissait à sa place. Un irlandais dandy, un vieux loup de mer et borgne, un garçon des quartiers les plus mal famés… Cette fois, c'était un homme qui avait toujours sa haute stature, mais avec un embonpoint qui ajoutait une pointe d'exubérance à son apparence et vêtu d'une redingote trop grande qui ajoutait un effet imposant.

-Docteur Watson, je suis votre assistant pour aujourd'hui et également votre conducteur de lumière pour ce qui est du travail de déduction.

* * *

(1) _**Black & White**, marque de cigarette anglaise lancée par la compagnie Marcovitch & Co. sur Piccadilly qui se vendent depuis 1833._


	9. Samedi 21 Octobre 1882, 19h21

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que j'ai inclus une mini-encyclopédie de l'époque Victorienne dans cette fic... Mais bon, si toutefois vous remarquez des erreurs de date ou quoi, n'hésitez pas à le signaler !

Sur ce et bien... **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

**Samedi 21 Octobre 1882, 19h21...**

Grâce à Holmes, l'après-midi nous révéla bien d'autres surprises.

Nous arrivâmes vers 10 heures et demie devant le domicile de la victime. Un petit groupe de gendarmes nous accueillit et je redoutai aussitôt que les dons de caméléon de Holmes ne suffisent pas à couvrir son identité. D'autant plus que le nouveau rôle qu'il endossait ne donnait pas dans le discret et il salua d'un grand signe de main ses traqueurs aveugles, se présentant sous le nom de Melchior Thomson. Un pied-de-nez pour ces pauvres policiers, mais je me demandais si le masque de mon compagnon pourrait tenir longtemps avant de finir par se briser, car l'examen promettait d'être long lorsque je vis l'état du salon !

Des papiers avaient volé dans la pièce, des meubles avaient été déplacé et une table renversée, traduisant des mouvements assassins qui engendrent une lutte à mort. Des livres, des bris de porcelaine et des chandeliers, trempant dans de la cire et du sang, étaient éparpillés sur le parquet, nageant dans la misère du propriétaire. Czeslaw Abramowitz reposait au milieu de sa salle de séjour, mis en évidence. La peau de son visage était dans un état désolant semblable à celui de sa salle de séjour. La chair avait été déchirée, labourée comme de la terre brune et rouge. Les extrémités des blessures étaient boursoufflés, gonflant à mesure que la décomposition progressait, m'arrachant un haut-le-cœur que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis la vue du corps de Natalia Abramowitz. Sa tête méconnaissable, tellement ses traits étaient enfouis sous les masses de chair, était auréolée d'une flaque de sang noir. Respirant le moins possible pour ne pas sentir l'atroce odeur métallique, la consonance olfactive de la Mort, je m'agenouillais tout en évitant la nappe de sang. Holmes en fit de même, semblant bien plus à l'aise.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'indice car n'avons pas toucher au corps, on a juste ça.

Déclara un gendarme derrière nous en tendant ce qui semblait être le billet d'un théâtre. C'est Holmes qui le prit, se redressant de son impressionnante stature et examinant l'indice. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi ce billet pouvait être un indice, mais en l'examinant à mon tour, je me rendais compte que le théâtre d'où il venait était très éloigné du domicile de Mr. Abramowitz. De plus, la pièce en question avait droit à plusieurs représentations dans tout Londres. Alors pourquoi êtes parti si loin ?

-La pièce date de jeudi à 22h, mais les connaissances de la victime sont formelles ; il était chez lui, tranquillement dans son lit.

Un autre point qui renforçait l'aspect douteux de ce billet.

Je me souvins alors que Holmes n'était pas à Baker Street, jeudi soir et jusqu'à maintenant, les preuves dont il parlait n'étaient pas en sa faveur. Je me gardai de lui faire remarquer, même par un regard, tant que nous étions observés. Toujours dans son costume étrange, il hocha sa tête avec un sourire paisible.

-Ce Sherlock Holmes a du le faire tomber durant son combat contre ce pauvre Mr. Abramowitz, il prend du bon temps avant son arrestation apparemment. Bravo messieurs ! L'adresse du théâtre peut indiquer plus précisément l'endroit où ce criminel se cache !

Je compris alors que l'Olympic Theatre(1) n'était qu'à quelques rues de Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes devait retourner au Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum, mais si l'on remontait jusqu'à mon adresse, je pouvais être sûr que ma liberté se réduirait à quatre misérables murs ! J'espérai alors que les gendarmes ne présenteraient pas d'autres preuves indiquant les alentours du 221b Baker Street.

Par chance, c'était le seul élément qu'ils trouvèrent en inspectant rapidement la scène du crime et ils nous laissèrent la main. Holmes s'agenouilla à nouveau devant le corps et me demanda de revenir. Mon coéquipier retira le col et la cravate du mort pour déboutonner son veston et sa chemise, avant de remonter ses manches jusqu'au-dessus des coudes.

-Concentrons-nous sur son cou et son torse, docteur Watson, son visage ne prouvera rien d'autre que la violence de son agresseur.

Sur le cou de l'homme se dessinaient deux ailes d'oiseau ; des traces de mains qui enserraient le cylindre de chair dans une étreinte douloureuse. Je remarquai ensuite la présence de nombreux coups qui maculaient sa poitrine et ses avant-bras.

-Traces évidentes de lutte, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, mais il renchérit.

-Et pourtant, ce sont des blessures post-mortem. Regardez, la blessure sur le cou est mauve, c'est bien sûr une ecchymose, alors que celles sur son torse et ses bras sont jaunies et créent des tâches, comme on en voit sur le marbre.

Il en désigna plusieurs, avant de dessiner, du bout de son index, des marbrures qui barraient discrètement la peau.

-Caractéristiques des coups que l'on donne lorsqu'une personne est déjà morte. Regardons le cou maintenant. Sa langue est gonflée, il ne fait donc aucun doute que ce pauvre homme est bien mort par strangulation.

Les gendarmes avaient quitté le salon et Holmes en profita pour poser ses mains effilées sur le long de la mâchoire du mort.

-Vous voyez, la trace du pouce ne correspond pas, la taille de la main est plus petite que la mienne.

Je me penchai, ma paume enfermant mon nez pour atténuer le parfum nauséabond, pour voir qu'en effet, les mains de Holmes étaient plus grandes celles qui avaient laissés les marques sur le cou. Mon compagnon libéra rapidement la gorge du cadavre lorsque j'hochai à nouveau, puis se leva et fit un rapide tour de la pièce. Un détail attira son attention car il s'immobilisa en regardant le sol.

-Manque-t-il un bouton de manchette à cet homme, docteur Watson ?

-Non.

Déclarai-je après avoir vérifier pour les deux bras. Holmes se pencha au moment où un inspecteur pénétra dans la pièce.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, docteur Thomson ?

-Des traces de tabac.

Mentit Holmes en désignant les cigarettes posées sur la table près de lui. De ses longs doigts, il en attrapa une pour l'examiner. J'avais toujours cette impression de cécité tandis qu'il se familiarisait secrètement avec des détails peu évidents.

-Mr Abramowitz avait d'excellents goûts, j'avoue que moi-même j'affectionne le goût des Black & White.

Un fracas retentit dans le salon ; Holmes avait donné un imperceptible mouvement du pied qui fit tomber la petite table. Le vase partit dans un fracas assourdissant et crispant en répandant de l'eau partout. Aussitôt, mon coéquipier tomba sur le sol pour rassembler les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

-Bon sang ! Quel maladroit je peux faire ! Heureusement que j'avais inspecté cet endroit et que rien d'important ne s'y trouvait !

Il se releva en adressant un sourire faible à l'inspecteur qui piqua du nez. Les mains dans le dos et d'un pas étrangement enthousiaste, il revint vers moi, s'excusant auprès du gendarme ;

-Nous allons inspecter les alentours de la demeure, peut-être que nous y verrons d'autres traces de lutte ou les morceaux de chair qui manquent.

Il m'agrippa par le bras et m'entraîna hors du salon, contournant le jardin en ignorant mes questions muettes. Il adressa de nouveaux saluts accueillants aux policiers qui arpentaient le terrain avec une expression sereine. Holmes se posta alors près d'une des fenêtres du salon et déclara d'une voix riante ;

-Bien, bien, bien, Sherlock Holmes semble avoir perdu de son sang-froid depuis son meurtre précédent.

Je ne compris qu'après avoir vu les marques jaunies entre les buissons ; des traces de vomissures qui avaient éclaboussé le mur et avait coulé sur la terre. Je détournai rapidement mon regard, jugeant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir, avant d'avoir la nausée. Holmes posa amicalement sa main sur mon épaule tandis que d'autres policiers reculèrent, tout aussi écœurés que moi, et retournèrent à leur occupation. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et l'inspecteur qui avait assisté à la maladresse précédente de mon partenaire grimaça encore une fois en voyant ce qui se trouvait sous lui. Après avoir fait quelques tours autour de la demeure et sur les lieux les plus importants, le Dr Thomson déclara que notre travail était terminé et que l'on pouvait rentrer.

Il salua encore chaleureusement ses ennemis et, me laissant dans une brume de mystères, nous retournions à Baker Street pour l'heure du déjeuner. Mais après ce que je venais de voir, l'appétit tarda beaucoup à arriver.

Si j'oubliai la saveur du déjeuner que m'apportait Mme. Hudson quand la faim me tiraillait le ventre, je n'oubliai pas les secrets que Holmes devait me révéler après s'être débarrassé de son apparence d'assistant maladroit au ventre opulent.

J'allumai une cigarette en même temps qu'il en portait une à sa bouche. Holmes se pencha alors vers moi à mon grand désarroi et, grâce aux cendres brûlantes de mon tabac, il alluma la sienne. Il prit place sur le sofa et ouvrit la main où luisait ce qui semblait être une petite pièce.

-Un bouton de manchette, en argent et portant les initiales JW.

Je me souvins alors que j'avais laissé mes boutons de manchette sur mon bureau car il m'empêchait d'écrire convenablement. J'avais remarqué plus tard que je l'avais perdu mais je pensais simplement qu'il était tombé et avait roulé. Instinctivement, j'observai mes poignets ; il manquait effectivement un bouton de manchette en argent avec les initiales JW.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que la personne qui a tué Mr. Abramowitz veut m'inculper du meurtre ?

-Je ne pense pas, c'est en effet un objet qui vous appartient -il y a vos initiales et comme vous possédez les autres, cela fait une preuve contre vous-. Quant au ticket de l'Olympic Theatre, il s'agit d'un théâtre qui est plus proche de Baker Street que du domicile du mort, il nous suffit d'une trentaine de minutes pour y accéder, tandis que Mr. Abramowitz aurait mis plus d'une heure ! Le Royal Court Theatre(2), qui est de l'autre côté de la Tamise, était bien plus proche et la pièce, très populaire en ce moment, devait aussi y être représentée. Le vrai tueur tente de conduire la police aux alentours de votre appartement. Néanmoins, la victime a plus de lien avec moi, et comme vous le disiez ce matin, j'ai un mobile plus solide que vous pour commettre ce meurtre. Mais son plan n'est pas encore terminé, il doit guider lentement les inspecteurs avant de nous dénoncer avec des preuves bien plus concrètes.

Il tira sur sa cigarette, fronçant ses sourcils tout en enchaînant ;

-Le vrai meurtrier veut me faire passer pour le vrai coupable, je l'ai compris depuis le début. Et il sait que je loge chez vous, Watson, comment l'a-t-il découvert ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais il le sait et essaye de guider Scotland Yard jusqu'ici. Par chance, les gendarmes de ce matin n'ont remarqué que l'indice secondaire. Si ils avaient trouvé le bouton avant le ticket, nous serions en route vers le tribunal. Mais nous avons un bel avantage face à ce tueur mystérieux ; ce n'est qu'un amateur et un mauvais copieur.

Remonté dans son orgueil, Holmes afficha un sourire empreint de confiance. La joie de revivre et d'être face à un problème, c'était une expression que je connaissais désormais et je m'efforçai alors de suivre la vitesse de son raisonnement.

-Il n'a pas posé votre bouton dans la main de la victime, mais l'a envoyé dans un recoin de la pièce. Le ticket devait donc être mis en évidence.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Ce pauvre inconscient n'a pas réfléchi suffisamment, ou plutôt, il ne s'en est pas laissé le temps ; il ne s'imaginait qu'un meurtre serait si dur à accomplir et encore moins de retourner la peau d'un homme, au point que ça l'a fait vomir ! Un des nombreux détails qui me vexent quand les journaux prétendent que je suis l'auteur de ce crime…

-Il y a d'autres défauts donc ?

-Bien sûr, Watson. Vous qui vous occupiez de mes vraies victimes, vous auriez pu le remarquer ; la peau n'a pas été arrachée, mais simplement remuée !

Je blêmis, essayant de me détendre dans mon fauteuil en chassant les images qui resurgissaient comme des fantômes désagréables. Je fumai maladroitement, provoquant une toux légère lorsque Holmes continua ;

-On pouvait voir les dents du mort, mais la peau a été repoussée, creusée. Il n'a donc pas agi à ma façon.

-Très bien, Holmes, très bien, mais…

Le coupai-je pour qu'il en vienne rapidement au fait. Je tenais à ignorer les peintures infectes qui bariolaient mon esprit car la vue du visage émacié de Mr. Abramowitz refusait de s'effacer de ma tête et ce, jusqu'au moindre détail qui s'obstinait à rester gravé.

-Vous avancez les preuves que ce n'est pas vous, mais comment est-ce qu'on a su que vous vous étiez réfugié chez moi ?

Durant l'espace d'un instant, le son céda à la réflexion muette pendant quelques minutes. Une large bande de cendre resta suspendue à la cigarette de mon compagnon et elle atterrit dans le cendrier de justesse, puis Holmes reprit la parole ;

-Il est forcément entrer ici. Sinon, où aurait-il trouvé votre bouton, comment aurait-il trouvé la certitude que j'étais au 221b Baker Street ?

Il se leva promptement, les rouages de son intellect servant de ressort à son corps léthargique, d'habitude impassible. Il était surprenant de voir à quelle vitesse Holmes trouvait l'énergie de poursuivre une enquête, sa passion pour les mystères était souvent précédée d'une paresse songeuse ; cette fois, son instinct, digne de celui d'un limier, prenait le dessus sur son comportement indolent.

-On doit retrouver cet homme, Watson, avant que les soupçons sur vous ne se relancent. C'est une chance que les gendarmes n'aient pas trouvé ce bouton, néanmoins, ils ont le ticket et peuvent faire le rapprochement puisque vous êtes toujours suspecté d'être mon complice.

« Une personne qui manque d'adresse dans le milieu du crime et des enquêtes, donc extérieure à la police et aux anciens détenus de prison. Si on en juge par les marques sur le cou, c'est un homme de petite taille… Un homme… Un homme… Ou une femme à la rigueur, dans ce cas, ses maladresses ne sont guère surprenantes.

En tant que médecin pratiquant plusieurs visites dans son logis qui servait de cabinet, je recevais, dans les semaines d'octobre, entre sept et dix patients par jours. Guidés par l'ampoule rouge(3) qui côtoyait le numéro de ma porte, ils frappaient à l'entrée,_ ladies and gentlemen_ confondus…

Mais sans savoir clairement le pourquoi, je ressens une pointe de culpabilité terrible…

* * *

(1) _L'**Olympic Theatre** a ouvert en 1806, spécialisé dans les comédies. Il a été démoli en 1904._

(2) _Le** Royal Court Theatre** est un théâtre ouvert en 1870, se situant dans le quartier de Chelsea._

(3) _Durant l'Époque Victorienne, l'ampoule rouge à l'entrée d'un bâtiment indiquait le cabinet d'un médecin._


	10. Mardi 24 Octobre 1882, 08h57

**Note ;** Je suis désolée, car en écrivant cette histoire, j'avais oublié que l'on ne pouvait pas illustrer nos fic sur ce site... J'ai donc inclus deux liens vers un hébergeur d'images dans ce chapitre (_imageshack, aucun risque donc_), il suffit de remplacer le _hxxp_ par _http_ au début du lien et de supprimer tous les "+"... Oui, parce que en plus, FF n'aime pas le liens directs et trop évidents !

J'espère que cela ne perturbera pas trop votre lecture~

* * *

**Mardi 24 Octobre 1882, 08h57...**

Ne pouvant me confier qu'à ce journal, je vais y inscrire les faits véridiques de ces dernières quatorze heures…

Sherlock Holmes avait disparu à la manière d'une illusion qui se dissipe dans la réalité peu après le déjeuner. Je ne savais pas où il avait disparu mais depuis le drame où ma confiance s'était tuée dans une surprise aberrante et que mon compagnon m'avait prouvé que je n'avais pas lieu de m'inquiéter, je ne m'interrogeais plus sur ses escapades étranges. Ce n'est plus son comportement qui me préoccupe -il m'a répété qu'il ne projetait plus de tuer à nouveau-, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il tombe dans un piège de Scotland Yard et ne revienne plus.

Je le reconnais : ce que je prenais au début pour un fardeau est devenu une habitude agréable, une partie de vie. J'apprécie Sherlock Holmes, au point de regretter le sombre passé qu'il traîne. Je me rassure en me disant que j'ai été le témoin de son habilité pour se fondre dans la masse et de sa ruse pour dépasser, et de loin, les gendarmes qui le traquent et qu'il sera de retour dans la soirée ou le lendemain, sans avoir accompli de nouvelle vengeance démesurée.

La télépathie n'est malheureusement pas un don que nous possédons, ni lui, ni moi, car j'aurai aimé le prévenir de ne pas revenir dans la soirée…

Sans le bouton de manchette, qui est aussi parlant qu'un portrait, Scotland Yard n'a pas de preuve à l'appui pour me condamner comme complice -ou pire, le _vrai meurtrier_-, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers comme les inspecteurs me le rappelèrent en venant une fois de plus au 221b Baker Street. J'avais l'impression de revivre ma matinée du 10 Octobre ; les soupçons avaient refait surface après cette marée haute qui m'avait permis de me détendre pendant deux semaines. L'impression de déjà-vu très désagréable et ces regards à nouveau sombres et méfiants. Cependant, je m'en sorti mieux que lors de leur première visite, bien que cette fois, j'avais bien un secret à cacher. Il s'agissait des mêmes questions. Avais-je vu Sherlock Holmes récemment, ou avais-je reçu des menaces de mort ? Non, absolument pas. Ils redoutaient de le voire rôder aux alentours de mon domicile vu la faible distance qui séparait mon logis de l'Olympic Theatre. Mon cœur accéléra quelque peu lorsqu'ils me demandèrent qui était ce Melchior Tompson… Mais je réussi à les convaincre assez rapidement que ce n'était qu'un jeune collègue maladroit.

Je remerciai les inspecteurs pour m'avoir prévenu et leur souhaitai bonne chance pour leur enquête. En refermant la porte, je me postai à la fenêtre, vérifiant si ils ne croisaient pas Holmes. Par chance, un palefrenier flânait dans la rue, traînant ses jambes fatiguées. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, je compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Holmes et j'abordai un large sourire. Dans la pénombre de l'appartement, je vis que lui aussi semblait plutôt satisfait.

-Je pense tenir notre coupable, Watson.

Déclara-t-il en entrant dans la pièce et en se débarrassant de sa barbe et de sa perruque. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler, me déclarant qu'il s'agissait du déguisement qu'il supportait le moins, qu'il avait hâte de le retirer mais qui était hautement efficace.

-Personne ne connaît mieux les rumeurs qu'un palefrenier.

Je patientai donc quelques minutes dans le salon, assis sur le sofa en me réchauffant les mains dans le feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre.

Sherlock Holmes réapparut et se posa de l'autre côté du sofa, une lettre à la main. Il me prévint qu'il s'agissait d'un message codé et en déchiffrant son sourire, je compris qu'il voulait tester mes capacités à comprendre ce document ;

[ _hxxp+:+/+/+img10+.+hostingpics+.+net+/+pics+/+987348+Lettre_Abramowitz+.+jpg_ ]

-Pour décrire un message codé, il faut départager le nombre de caractères utilisés…

Je récitais les propres paroles de mon compagnon, celles qu'il m'avait dîtes un soir, durant l'une de nos conversations.

-Une lettre particulière revient régulièrement, présente dans la majorité des textes, c'est le _E_, et le carré vide est le symbole qui apparaît le plus souvent dans ce texte.

Je surveillais distraitement l'expression de Holmes pour me guider. Avais-je raison ? Avais-je tord ? Il semblait réellement satisfait, mais un défaut persistait sur son visage. Je reformulais encore quelques consignes, avant de laisser un silence peser, incertain de mon déchiffrage.

Pourtant, Holmes acquiesça d'un signe de tête ;

-C'est excellent, Watson, excellent pour un alphabet inventé de toute pièce et totalement inconnu. Or, celui-ci a déjà été utilisé par de nombreux correspondants. Il s'agit du _Pigpen_. Il en existe de différentes versions, mais elles sont très similaires.

Il traça à l'aide d'un porte-mines deux grillages et deux croix sur la table en bois, comblant les vides par des lettres.

[ _hxxp+:+/+/+img10+.+hostingpics+.+net+/+pics+/+729131+Lettre_Abramowitz_2+.+jpg _]

-Vous voyez ? Vingt-six espaces, formant des symboles, pour vingt-six lettres. Dans le bureau d'Abramowitz, il y avait d'autres lettres dans cet alphabet -même écriture, même papier donc certainement le même émetteur-, mais c'est le seul message qui valait la peine d'être étudié… Maintenant, Watson, dîtes-moi ce que peux révéler le choix d'un langage codé aussi commun ?

Je ne pouvais pas suivre le raisonnement beaucoup trop rapide de Holmes. Sa réflexion était une étoile filante qui rend sa présence furtive. Je me sentais comme un élève qui se décourage face au savoir de son professeur.

-… Ils n'ont tout simplement pas pris la peine d'inventer un nouveau code…

Mon ton était las, optant pour la facilité. J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que Holmes me coupa en me donnant la réponse qu'il avait attendu.

-Ce sont des amateurs, Watson, ils ont pris cet alphabet car il est assez populaire et simple à traduire ! C'est un point commun avec l'assassin ; c'est un novice.

Sherlock Holmes reprit son crayon et tatoua une nouvelle fois la table en inscrivant le message déchiffré ;

« _Mon cher et tendre amour,_

_Voilà trois mois que votre épouse fut frappée par une tragédie. Cela me blesse, mais ce qui me blesse davantage, c'est votre silence à toutes mes lettres._

_Répondez-moi. Je sais où vous êtes. Répondez-moi._

_Alice Burwell. »_

-Il y avait une histoire de cœur là-dessous, Watson. La piste est devenue claire comme le jour depuis que je suis tombé sur ces lettres en pénétrant dans la demeure de feu Czeslaw Abramowitz. Entre nous, les Abramowitz faisaient un couple bien pathétique, car le mari aussi avait une maîtresse, une femme qui répond au nom de Alice Burwell.

En lisant le message, l'explication me semblait nette aussi. Czeslaw Abramowitz, après la conclusion du tribunal, avait quitté son ancienne demeure pour se retirer aux frontières de Londres, s'écartant du paysage urbain. Bien qu'infidèle, il avait ressenti du remord et avait dû mettre fin à sa liaison, ce qui avait provoqué un désaccord avec sa maîtresse.

-Est-ce que ce nom vous parle, Watson ? Il _doit _vous parler, si cette lettre a bien été écrite par notre coupable, elle a dû vous rencontrer !

Je tentais de me souvenir d'aussi loin que je pouvais, mais non ; ce nom m'était étranger. Je parcourais les dernières pages de mon journal, vérifiant si aucune cliente ne s'était présentée sous ce patronyme. Jusqu'au moment où je parcourais la page du 18 Octobre où j'avais accueilli la demoiselle Lucille Ebraw, une amie de Czeslaw Abramowitz. L'évidence me sauta aux yeux au moment où j'en informai Holmes et qu'il attrapa mon journal pour lire cette unique page.

-Il s'agit d'une anagramme, Watson ! Alice Burwell a du entendre que vous étiez suspecté par Scotland Yard. Grâce à ses lettres, j'ai remarqué que Czeslaw Abramowitz et moi avions quelques points communs, comme celui de fumer les mêmes cigarettes (et c'était un tabac qu'appréciait Natalia Abramowitz) et elle a été guidée par des doutes basés sur des coïncidences avant que ses hypothèses ne deviennent des certitudes. C'était une aubaine pour elle de trouver mon repère grâce à une angine ! Elle en a profité à ce moment-là pour vous dérober le bouton de manchette.

-Avait-elle déjà l'intention de tuer son amant ?

-Certainement, la lettre que j'ai récupérée, signée de sa main, est datée du 30 Janvier 1882, Alice Burwell était en colère car son ancien amant repoussait toutes ses avances en ne lui répondant plus. Apparemment, il est devenu bien plus sage depuis la mort de sa femme, tandis que Alice Bruwell, elle, pensait que ce serait une bénédiction pour eux ; pourtant, c'est cette raison qui les a séparé. Alice Burwell devait nourrir le désir de punir son ancien amant pour se venger, mais elle avait peur du tribunal et n'avait aucune connaissance sur le crime. C'est une femme sanguine, son imagination vive a fonctionné à toute vitesse en lisant que vous abritiez le rival de Czeslaw Abramowitz, celui qui avait de bonnes raisons de le tuer de ses mains déjà entachées de sang.

« Mais la réalité l'a rattrapé, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur de tuer un homme. L'étrangler n'a pas du être une mince affaire ; elle a sûrement attendu qu'il s'endorme dans son salon. Puis, pour rendre la scène plus vraie, Alice Burwell a fait voler des livres et des meubles au hasard avant de reproduire ma 'signature' ; les traces de morsure sur le visage. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de force dans la mâchoire et a décidé d'utiliser une arme, un couteau peut-être, et de remuer la lame dans ses joues. C'était une tâche au-dessus de ses moyens et elle est partie vomir à la fenêtre, à plusieurs reprises, avant de jeter négligemment le bouton de manchette et le ticket sans vérifier les dispositions, impatiente de partir et de laisser tout ça derrière elle…

J'admirais silencieusement la façon dont mon compagnon reconstituait les événements du vendredi 20 Octobre. Je me sentais pourtant honteux, pas parce que je n'avais pas réussi à remettre en place tous les éléments à ma disposition, mais parce que j'avais involontairement vendu Holmes à une femme rongée par la vengeance qui l'utiliserait sans scrupule. Je lui présentai mes excuses les plus plates, les plus sincères, lui avouant que j'avais été plus attentif, nous se serions pas entraînés dans un tel problème.

Pourtant, Holmes gardait un sourire serein, posant sa main sur mon bras pour m'assurer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

-J'apprécie beaucoup votre logis, mais j'avoue que je commençais à m'ennuyer. Vous êtes l'hirondelle du crime ; vous me mettez face à un problème très embarrassant mais à la fois passionnant. Malgré tout, il s'est résolu bien vite et j'apporterais la solution définitive mercredi, au plus tard.

Je lui demandai ce qu'il comptait faire et à l'aide de quels moyens, mais il se leva rapidement.

-Soyez patient, Watson, je répondrai à toutes vos questions mercredi, pas avant.

Sur ce, il se posta devant la cheminée en allumant sa pipe, plongé dans un abysse de pensées, au fond d'un océan chaotique où il n'y avait que lui et sa logique, insensible au bruit et à mes paroles. Abandonnant ma lutte perdue d'avance, je me levai pour me diriger vers ma chambre et savourer un repos bien mérité, quoiqu'il tarda à arriver.

Aux alentours de minuit, j'étais de nouveau assailli par mes cauchemars qui me poursuivaient depuis l'Afghanistan, tremblant comme un enfant face à sa plus terrible peur. Mes phobies m'arrachaient des grognements qui coulaient vers les cris, avant que je ne m'accroche à la réalité, au présent pour fuir le passé. En ouvrant les yeux, mes blessures me rappelaient néanmoins combien mon service entre les terres arides fut douloureux.

Une présence chaude remplaçait la fraîcheur de la nuit sur le stigmate qui tachait mon épaule. Au lieu de rencontrer le chaos nocturne, j'aperçus Holmes, une main tenant une chandelle, l'autre posée sur ma cicatrice à l'épaule. Un réveil bien différent des autres. La lueur de la bougie chassa instantanément mes souvenirs noirs, me baignant d'une lueur dorée et réconfortante. Aussi réconfortant qu'un feu qui nous accueille après une sortie dans le froid mordant. Je tentai de me redresser, mais la pression que mon compagnon exerçait m'incita à me recoucher, au calme. Il déposa silencieusement la chandelle, sans pour autant retirer sa paume de mon stigmate. La chaleur qui émanait de sa peau était aussi agréable qu'un massage sur mon épaule douloureuse, chassant le mal qui rongeait mes chairs meurtries. Holmes me demanda alors de lui expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé pour recevoir deux blessures aussi terribles et qui ne m'avaient valu qu'un maigre salaire.

-J'exerçais en tant que médecin sur le champs de bataille. J'étais seul, avec un assistant fantomatique qui ne m'aidait pas plus que ma solitude. Je courrais entre les soldats blessés, reconnaissant leur visage crispée dans la douleur, tout en me remémorant leurs jours meilleurs…

« On nous avait indiqué le chemin d'un oasis où mes patients auraient guéri dans de meilleures conditions. Mais une embuscade ennemie nous arrêta et envoyèrent une pluie battante de balles.

J'avais honte de sentir mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Dans l'eau salée se mêlèrent la rage, la tristesse, la peur… Un panache d'émotions trop lourd pour mon cœur qui s'étranglait dans ma gorge, appuyant sur ma voix. L'étreinte de Holmes se resserra, m'encourageant à continuer.

-J'ai réussi à fuir de justesse, mais la plupart de mes compagnons, à qui j'avais juré de rendre la lumière du jour, avaient trouvé la mort sur ce chemin pourtant prometteur… Une balle se planta dans ma cuisse, ralentissant ma fuite, tandis qu'une autre se logea dans mon épaule… J'étais devenu invalide, et pour couronner mes faiblesses à la guerre, la fièvre typhoïde épuisa les dernières bribes de vitalité qui me restaient... Depuis mon retour peu glorieux, mes rêves prennent les visages mortuaires de mes anciens compagnons, des expressions marquées au fer dans ma mémoire. Malgré tout ce temps, mes cauchemars perturbent mon sommeil…

Le silence qui s'ensuit laissa deviner à mon ami que j'avais terminé mon récit pendant qu'il caressait pensivement la preuve de mon calvaire.

Puis, avec un naturel qui me dépassa, il se pencha pour appliquer ses lèvres contre ma chemise et effleurer l'empreinte de la balle. Aussi légèrement que possible pour ne pas éveiller les souffrances déchirantes de ma cicatrice encore jeune. Un feu s'agrippa à mes joues. Je me sentais rougir de façon absurde.

J'aurai dû, à ce moment-là, me souvenir d'Elisa, qu'un amour qui dépassait la fraternité entre deux hommes était loin d'être vu d'un très bon œil -l'amour grecque, _l'amour qui n'osait pas dire son nom _comme on aime le dire-, que Holmes avait tué pas moins de cinq femmes… J'aurai dû me souvenir de ces éléments qui m'auraient gardé de toute folie, pourtant, je l'enlaçai de mon plein gré, ignorant ma propre raison.

Après avoir enserré ses épaules de mon bras, il se détourna de la lumière pour voiler son expression presque inquiète. Mais il se hissa sur le lit, se penchant vers moi avec prudence. Quant à moi, je sentais le sang battre dans ma gorge, m'offrant le goût de l'anxiété et de l'impatience. Holmes hésita un long moment. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi peu sûr de lui, perdu et incertain. Puis, j'accueillis sur ma langue une saveur réchauffée par le tabac, mais à la fois exquise grâce à la mélancolie qui imprégnait sa bouche. Je sentais la dureté de ses dents derrière la peau que je chérissais à ce moment-là, craignant leur force, redoutant qu'elles se plantent dans ma chair. Mais Holmes continuait d'agir avec délicatesse.

J'ai honte à l'avouer, pourtant, tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir en compagnie des femmes n'était rien face à ce que Holmes me faisait découvrir. Je connais plus ou moins les courbes qui composent le corps d'une femme, la douceur qui se blottit dans leurs rondeurs discrètes, je sais où mes doigts doivent appuyer pour sentir leurs frissons. Mais alors que je n'avais jamais touché à un homme, je trouvais rapidement les points sensibles de mon compagnon.

En retirant sa chemise, je découvris un torse hâve, les cicatrices et autres imperfections étaient noyées par sa couleur diaphane. Sa peau blanche imitait des teintes ambrées, influencée sous la lueur de la bougie, contrastant avec la mienne, un peu plus dorée. Le ventre solide qui m'était jusqu'à cette nuit parfaitement inconnu, le torse fin, si fin qu'on percevait nettement les battements du cœur qui se cachait au-delà, des bras aux muscles discrets mais solides... C'était une étreinte si différente mais à la fois si idyllique. Et également son dos où mes doigts ne se lassaient plus de retracer la courbe ferme. Les mains de Holmes étaient plus rudes, trahissant leur gêne, mais tellement agréables quand je les sentais sur moi.

Nous nous mettions progressivement à nu, après avoir éteint l'unique source de lumière de la chambre. Les becs de gaz à l'extérieur, qui tentaient d'assister à nos secrets, étaient retenus par les rideaux au-dessus de nous. Je sentis sa peau se marier contre celle de ma cuisse, ranimant une légère contraction douloureuse. Cette sensation acide sombra vite dans l'oubli quand la main de mon partenaire se réfugia vers mon bassin, ses doigts rencontrant les battements étourdis qui faisaient frissonner mon bas-ventre. Un soupir court caressa ses lèvres amenuisées, s'échappant de ma gorge éployée, suivi d'un _oui _assourdi lorsque sa paume se referma sur ce point-précis, repassant plusieurs fois dessus. Je repliai mes jambes, les refermant contre les côtés visibles de mon amant, imitant une position que je ne connaissais pas autrefois. Mon bassin obéissait instinctivement la cadence de mon partenaire, tandis que je multipliais mes baisers sur son cou. Ses gestes, parfois un peu perdus, me faisaient sourire. C'était assez évident, Holmes n'était pas un homme pour le contact, terriblement peu habile pour l'affection mais il n'était pas si maladroit que ça.

Cet échange ne s'éternisa pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, mais mêla une quantité de sensations.

Mes genoux se plantèrent dans la surface malléable du matelas, sentant ensuite le corps de Holmes surpasser le mien. Une violente chaleur me frappa les joues lorsque je sentis ses doigts humides s'insérer au tréfonds de mon ventre. Aucune pensée claire ne pouvait glisser dans mon esprit à ce moment-là. Absolument rien.

Malgré toute la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve, une douleur brûlante m'arracha une brève exclamation durant l'acte. Une douleur qui, toutefois, s'éteignit très vite, avalée par une forme de plaisir nouveau. Un point dissimulé et sensible, que heurtait Holmes, me faisait oublier les mots tels que « immoralité », « erreur »… Seule l'euphorie, naturelle et entêtante, battait entre mes poumons et près de mes tempes.

À sa respiration de plus en plus profonde (et que j'aimais sentir son souffle chaud déferler sur mes épaules, me procurant des frissons agréables), je devinais qu'il ressentait des émotions similaires aux miennes, s'accentuant à la cadence de nos mouvements…

La morale veut que nous n'imaginions pas deux hommes faire l'amour, et la sexualité n'est pas un sujet de réflexion très courante chez moi… Mais jamais, _jamais_, je n'aurai pensé que c'était si agréable. Différent, oui, je n'en doutais pas, mais si exaltant…

Habituellement, je m'endormais calmement après avoir fait l'amour, dans un confort spirituel, mais cette nuit, mes pensées engourdies par une morphine naturelle me tinrent tout de même réveillé. Je devinai que Holmes aussi ne sombra dans le sommeil que bien plus tard -sûrement après moi-, en revanche, avait-il les mêmes inquiétudes que moi ou son cerveau s'était-il reconcentré sur l'affaire d'Abramowitz ? Je ne lui en parlai pas ; nos dos se touchaient à peine et je savais que la sociabilité de Holmes avait déjà atteint ses limites restreintes. Un geste de ma part l'aurait probablement agacé.

Quant à moi, je songeais que tout s'était déroulé sous le joug de la fatigue, me répétant inlassablement cette excuse, surenchérissant qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre Holmes et moi. Je souhaitais que Morphée me capture le plus vite possible avant que le portrait d'Elisa ne se glisse derrière mes paupières. Ma tête était déjà suffisamment alourdie par mes propres sermons…

Ce matin, ni Holmes, ni moi ne parlions de ce qui s'était passé. Mes raisons devaient bien différer des siennes, car si j'étais préoccupé par une multitude d'interrogations, mon compagnon jugeait sûrement la conversation tout simplement inutile. J'étais hanté par Elisa, hanté car je ne retrouvais plus mes anciens sentiments. Ce n'était plus ma fiancée à travers qui mon avenir vivait, elle était redevenue une amie, semblable à une sœur à qui l'on ne veut que du bien. Et évidemment, j'étais inquiet pour ma réputation… Sodomite était une injure terrible, qui me laisserait comme un médecin sans plus aucun mérite. À plus forte raison que c'était avec un criminel en fuite.

_John, quel imbécile es-tu !_

Cette litanie tourne encore, ricochant sur les parois de mon crâne. J'aimerai qu'elle accepte de se taire si je me promets de redevenir l'honnête fiancé d'hier et le médecin qui aidera Holmes à purger sa peine, mais je n'obtiens que l'effet inverse et le son suit un crescendo accablant dès que je me jure de ne plus y penser…


	11. Mardi 24 Octobre 1882, 15h57

_Une petite mention spéciale à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review très encourageantes (Dizbil, Mordax6 et Glasgow) parce que ça me va droit au cœur et m'encourage à poster la suite !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous (que vous aimiez ou non~) !  
_

* * *

**Mardi 24 Octobre 1882, 15h57...**

Depuis ce midi, je tentais de demander à Sherlock Holmes alors de me parler de ses projets : comme ils seront à exécution demain, j'espérais apprendre plus de détails. Mais il ne flancha pas ;

-Vous saurez tout demain, pas avant.

Cette réponse contrait toutes mes tentatives, mêmes les plus discrètes qui se référaient au simple regard.

Holmes est parti il y a une demi-heure, me garantissant qu'il reviendrait pour me raconter son succès le lendemain. L'éclat de son regard traduisait son impatience et son exaltation. Ce regard similaire à celui d'un chasseur conscient de la taille de la proie qu'il traquait avec prudence et audace.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, la question concernant que qui s'était passé la veille s'extirpa spontanément de ma gorge. Quelle était sa vision sur la situation ? Pensait-il comme moi qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et qu'il serait préférable qu'il n'y ait aucune suite ?... Sa démarche ne flancha pas, ses manières et gestes restaient toujours aussi adroits, comme si il était resté sourd à ma question. Il se retourna, ses traits exprimant une neutralité inébranlable, pourtant, ses iris trahissaient une gêne qui était parfaitement maîtrisée.

Il me salua d'un hochement de tête comme un simple au revoir et disparu derrière la porte. Si cela n'avait pas été Holmes, je me serais levé, je l'aurais rattrapé avant qu'il se descende l'escalier à l'entrée pour obtenir une vraie réponse. Mais je savais que cette tentative était perdue d'avance avec un homme d'une fermeté comme la sienne.

J'en profitai pour retirer les draps qui avaient était la scène de notre _crime_. Mrs. Hudson s'étonna que je m'occupe du ménage moi-même pour cette fois, mais je pense que jamais la vérité ne l'effleurera même si elle tenait ces pans de tissu que je cachais comme s'ils étaient couverts de sang.


	12. Mercredi 25 Octobre 1882, 14h28

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

**Mercredi 25 Octobre 1882, 14h28...**

J'attendais impatiemment ce jour, ce 24 Octobre qui jetterait la lumière sur la conclusion de cette affaire, chassant les dernières ombres du tableau. En me levant, l'absence de Holmes ne m'inquiéta pas ; je m'assis à ma table, face à mon petit-déjeuner, l'appétit légèrement perturbé par la curiosité impatiente. L'aube vieillissait à une cadence lente, s'étirant à mon plus grand désespoir. Je guettais la fenêtre, remarquant combien la rue était fade sans la présence de Sherlock Holmes. Mon oreille était dressée, prête à reconnaître le moindre bruit qui annoncerait le visiteur que j'attendais.

Deux heures de l'après-midi et la silhouette de Holmes manquait toujours à mon quotidien, restant disparu. Je redoutai un malheur, qu'une faille se soit glissée dans les plans pourtant ingénus de mon compagnon et ne l'entraîne dans un piège. Je décidai de me rafraîchir la mémoire en relisant les dernières pages de mon journal. Une réponse apparaîtrait peut-être au cours de ma relecture ; une idée, une esquisse évidente des plans de Holmes... À la place, je vis deux triangles blanc dépasser de la tranche de papier de mon carnet ; discrets et pourtant placés en évidence. Il s'agissait de deux lettres.

Je les ai lu avec un grand intérêt, bien que la fin de la seconde lettre me laissa une déception creuse.

* * *

_24 Octobre 1882_

_Cette lettre vous dira, je l'espère, la vérité sur tous les événements depuis le vendredi 20 Octobre. Ce vendredi soir, je m'étais rendue chez mon ami, Czeslaw Abramowitz. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis longtemps déjà et je m'inquiétais pour sa santé. Arrivée devant son domicile, juste à sa fenêtre, j'assistai à la scène la plus horrible qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir ; le tueur en fuite, Sherlock Holmes, se trouvait dans le salon de Mr. Abramowitz. J'étais incapable de bouger tant l'effroi me paralysait. Malgré tous les risques, je suivis l'assassin lorsqu'il quitta les lieux de son crime. Je le suivis, jusqu'à son repaire. Si les journaux ont deviné facilement l'identité du coupable, ils ne pouvaient savoir où il se terrait dans sa fuite._

_J'ai vu où Sherlock Holmes s'abrite : au 221b Baker Street, le docteur John Watson, bien que respectable, est son complice. Il ne s'agit pas de suppositions et j'espère que vous saurez utiliser cette précieuse information pour arrêter une seconde fois celui qui a assassiné mon ami._

_Durant ces trois derniers jours, j'ai vécu dans la peur, car malheureusement, ma curiosité a attiré son attention. Sherlock Holmes m'a vu et sait que son secret n'en est plus un pour moi. Je représente un danger pour lui, si bien que, j'ai reçu ce matin une menace de mort de sa part. Peut-être était-ce mon imagination ? Je ne suis même plus sûre. Je suis bien trop terrifiée pour venir au poste de police… Cependant, je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de me supprimer et puisque je suis déjà condamnée, je préfère mettre fin à mes jours en laissant cette lettre comme ultime vengeance._

_Car Sherlock Holmes m'aurait tué, de la même façon que ses précédentes victimes._

_Alice Burwell._

_

* * *

25 Octobre 1882,_

_Mon très cher Watson,_

_Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, cette histoire a été bien plus loin que je ne l'aurais pensé et je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cette situation difficile. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice Burwell irait jusqu'à vous accuser vous aussi. Je vous demande pardon aussi d'écrire dans votre journal, mais c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour vous laisser mon rapport._

_Durant toute la veille, j'ai suivi Alice Burwell, sans trop de difficulté. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu sous mon déguisement, mais ma présence très proche l'avait inquiété. Hier soir, je me suis alors rendue chez elle. Elle n'a pu faire autrement de me m'autoriser à entrer, mais en guise d'accueil, Alice Burwell m'annonça qu'elle savait que je m'étais réfugié chez vous. Quant à moi, je me suis plutôt bien défendu en lui parlant du message codé et que, même si je retournais derrière les barreaux, ses lettres adressées à Mr. Abramowitz ne seraient pas en sa faveur._

_Je lui proposai alors un marché : qu'elle disparaisse en emportant son fardeau criminelle ou bien vous la dénoncerez avec les preuves que nous avons récolté. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se décider pour le premier choix, cependant, son intention dépassa ma pensée. Je ne l'ai pas tué, Watson, mais comme un prisonnier aux prises de la Justice, elle s'est passée elle-même la corde autour du cou. Cette pauvre femme se pendit sous mes yeux, et je ne pouvais pas la faire changer d'avis._

_En revanche, son étrange docilité m'inquiéta, de même que la tâche d'encre sur son pouce et son majeur droits. Alice Burwell avait apparemment plus d'un tour à nous réserver et si j'avais quitté l'appartement sans le fouiller, nous serions tous les deux, mon cher Watson, sur le chemin de la peine capitale. Dans un premier temps, le bureau ne m'offrit rien, je cherchais dans les cachettes les plus logiques. La seule possibilité, c'est qu'elle ait caché la lettre du elle, pour être certaine qu'on la découvrirait au moment de l'analyse de son corps._

_J'espère que vous aviez compris que la lettre que vous avez lu juste avant était truffée de mensonges. Alice Burwell voulait à tout prix (même le plus grand, celui de sa propre vie) passer pour la victime, sa vengeance était prête à tomber sur nous grâce à ce suicide de désespoir._

_Une fois sûr de moi, j'ai quitté l'appartement de la défunte et me suis directement rendu à Baker Street au milieu de la nuit. J'ai fait preuve de beaucoup de discrétion, car vous réveiller était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je suis passé pour plier mes bagages et ne plus vous causer d'ennuis. Nous avons eu déjà suffisamment de chance, n'en abusons pas._

_Quant à moi, je serai déjà en route pour la France lorsque vous lirez ce rapport. Bien sûr, brûlez la lettre d'Alice Burwell, brûlez-la _bien_, et oubliez toute cette histoire en ne donnant aucun détail, même le plus petit, à la police. Traîner une morte au tribunal ne sert à rien et elle s'est rendue Justice elle-même. Alors laissez la police m'accuser, ils se contenteront de cette explication et abandonneront leurs recherches dans quelques semaines maintenant que j'ai bel et bien quitté le pays._

_Si, toutefois, vous désirez me revoir, Watson, je vivrai désormais à Montpellier. Allez à l'Avenue Foch et vous me trouverez._

_Très sincèrement votre,_

_ Sherlock Holmes._

_

* * *

_

Alors que je finissais de lire cette lettre, j'imaginais Sherlock Holmes dans un train, en route vers le Sud de la France, déguisé en dandy irlandais, en vieil homme altruiste ou en inspecteur extravagant... Ma première réaction fut de me précipiter dans ma chambre. J'ouvris les tiroirs, le placard : toutes ses affaires avaient disparu.

Il était bien parti.

J'aurais dû sauter de joie : ce que j'espérais depuis deux semaines s'était enfin réalisé. J'étais redevenu ce John Watson sans secret honteux, un médecin sans remord et sans mensonge qui allait, de plus, se marier prochainement.

Mais non, cette joie était creuse, fausse et vide. Je l'exprimais avec un sourire forcé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une obligation. Ce rictus identique à celui que l'on affiche lorsque l'on reçoit un cadeau qui nous déplaît particulièrement...

Mais je sais, je dois m'efforcer d'oublier Sherlock Holmes et retrouver cette vie que je menais avant le 10 Octobre dernier. Ce quotidien si tranquille qui m'avait autrefois manqué.


	13. Jeudi 26 Octobre 1882, 9h08

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours et me laissent des review, des impressions... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Jeudi 26 Octobre 1882, 9h08...**

Je pensais, en me levant, qu'un nuage de tabac m'accueillerait dans le salon. Mais non. La pièce, vide, respirait la solitude et uniquement la solitude des vieux jours passés. De plus, j'avais terriblement mal dormi, mon sommeil avait été hanté par cette nuit étrange passée avec Holmes. Comment un amour honnête peut-il si vite être remplacé par une sorte de fascination morbide ? Dans mon lit, j'avais été tiraillé par deux consciences, totalement opposées, qui tentait de m'attirer chacune de leur côté...


	14. Lundi 30 Octobre 1882

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Lundi 30 Octobre 1882...**

Tout le monde n'est pas dupe, William Barney, ce patient si bienveillant, a remarqué mon humeur morne que je tentais d'étouffer sous une neutralité naturelle. Il me garantis qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de mes affaires personnelles et qu'il n'insisterait pas si je refusais de lui répondre, cependant, il me demanda en quoi de mois d'Octobre avait été si éprouvant. Le brave homme visa plus ou moins juste en me demandant, hasardeusement, si c'était mon mariage qui me rendait anxieux.

-Vous-êtes déjà las, docteur ? Ah, la routine n'est peut-être pas fait pour vous, ça arrive vous savez…

Son sourire compréhensif me réchauffa le cœur. Ses sourcils blancs accentuaient la froideur de son regard gris perle, mais il se nichait au fond de ces prunelles une grande douceur. Comme si le vieil homme n'avait qu'une vocation pour terminer sa vie ; celle d'apporter un peu de réconfort autour de lui. Malheureusement, même si c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il me demanda si c'est parce que j'avais rencontré une autre femme, ce qui bien sûr, me mit très mal à l'aise. Il avait à la fois tort et à la fois raison, et cela me perturba à tel point qu'il le remarqua. Je ne désirais pas m'étendre -bien que très généreux, je ne saurais prédire sa réaction si il apprenait que ce n'était pas une autre femme, mais un _homme_ qui me laissait sur l'hésitation- et répondant à mon secours, il changea lui-même de conversation.

William Barney est un homme qui, sans aucun doute, me manquera beaucoup.


	15. Mardi 7 Novembre 1882, 22h17

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Mardi ****7**** Novembre 1882, 22h17...**

Dans une semaine, il faudra que je donne mon _oui_ fatidique devant l'autel, me liant alors à Elisa pour le reste de mes jours. Mais lorsque je l'ai revu, il y a deux jours, l'évidence était là ; je n'aime plus Elisa comme je le devrais. La femme que je pensais adorer était devenue une petite sœur à protéger.

Lorsqu'elle m'embrassa sur la joue, je ne ressentais plus le besoin de le lui rendre sur sa bouche. Ces derniers jours, j'ai été incapable de penser à autre chose que le départ de Sherlock Holmes, le vide insupportable que j'ai ressenti ce 24 Octobre qui était devenu presque obsessionnel. De plus, je me rappele sans cesse, comme un poète qui récite des vers, la fin de sa lettre. Cette partie où il me disait où je pouvais le retrouver si je souhaitais le revoir. J'ai beau me persuader que mon ancien compagnon est à Montpellier depuis déjà deux semaines et qu'il ne m'attend sûrement plus, mais la curiosité -et je mentirais si je disais qu'il n'y avait pas une pointe de désir- me pousse à partir pour Montpellier.

Je vais être raisonnable, oublier une bonne fois pour toutes cet étrange mois d'Octobre et me concentrer sur mes projets qui étaient prévus bien avant cette folle histoire.


	16. Jeudi 9 Novembre 1882, 8h05

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

**Jeudi 9 Novembre 1882, 8h05...**

Je croule sous les remords et je rougis quand j'imagine la triste expression de déception d'Elisa lorsqu'elle apprendra que j'ai quitté Londres. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une affaire de quelques jours et si je reviens dans mes appartements du 221b Baker Street, j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera ce caprice de jeune homme. J'espère également que, d'ici-là, elle aura trouvé quelqu'un de plus raisonnable et surtout, de plus respectable qu'un pauvre médecin au salaire incertain qui part pour Montpellier à la recherche de souvenirs désabusés.

J'ai pris le ferry depuis Portsmouth qui m'emmènera jusque dans Le Havre. Pourtant, on parle déjà de construire un chemin de fer qui passerait sous la mer, mais malgré toutes les merveilles de ces dernières décennies, je n'ose pas trop y croire...

Une fois dans Le Havre, je prendrai le premier train qui me conduira vers ma destination. Mais je ne pense pas voir le paysage montpellierain avant demain soir ; pour traverser le pays, il me faudra prendre plusieurs trains et parfois, alterner avec une voiture. Je ne pense m'arrêter qu'à Paris, plus en tant que touriste que pour réellement me reposer. Mes habitudes de soldat n'ont pas disparu et il m'arrivait régulièrement de traverser des distances plus importantes, sans le moindre confort et sans le repos en intervalle. Quoique, l'anxiété est toujours là.

En arrivant au port et en montant sur le pont, j'avais l'impression que le vent glacé me giflait le visage avec ses puissantes bourrasques saturées d'eau salée, me grondant pour l'idiotie que je suis en train d'entreprendre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir et j'ai l'impression que ce voyage ne me m'apportera rien... Pourtant, j'aimerais retrouver Sherlock Holmes. Un autre cauchemar m'a saisi à la gorge hier : si, au lieu de ne pas le retrouver, j'apprenais qu'il avait recommencé à agresser la gente féminine ? Plusieurs fois il m'a prouvé que ma déception à son compte était injustifiée, mais qui sait avec une personne aussi imprévisible ?


	17. Dimanche 12 Novembre 1882, 11h52

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dimanche 12 Novembre 1882, 11h52...**

Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi profondément d'un de ces sommeils sourds et aveugles pour nous aider à renaître lors du réveil. Je suis arrivé au beau milieu de la nuit, à la Gare de Montpellier(1) pour trouver un hôtel aux alentours de la Place de la Comédie. Je viens tout juste de me réveiller et le programme de ma journée s'annonce très léger ; je me rendrai dans l'Avenue Foch indiquée par Sherlock Holmes : cependant, serai-je capable de le reconnaître alors que je ne sais pas si il est déguisé ou non ?

Ma patiente n'est pas illimitée et je pense que je me promènerai sûrement dans cette ville que je ne connais que de nuit pour le moment.

* * *

(1)La Gare de Montpellier ne s'est rebaptisée Gare Saint-Roch qu'en mars 2005.


	18. Dimanche 12 Novembre 1882, 20h56

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

**Dimanche 12 Novembre 1882, 20h56...**

Je n'ai pas vu Sherlock Holmes.

Pour compenser ma déception, j'ai visité une partie de Montpellier. Je riais bien malgré moi quand j'entendais les passants se plaindre du froid, alors que le climat, contrairement à Londres, est plus clair et plus tiède. Pas de fumée arpentant le sol, pas de fog anglais aveuglant, si ce n'est que les vapeurs recrachées des trains plus loin. En revanche, une bonne majorité des français portent bien leur réputation de coq fier. Quoiqu'ils sont plus rares à Montpellier qu'à Paris.

J'étais désolé de voir que le théâtre sur la place de la Comédie, qui a brûlé l'année dernière, se reconstruise avec cette lenteur désespérante, comme une besogne que l'on préfère abandonner(1). Car ce bâtiment noir et à moitié rongé rajoutait un aspect morne et décalé au paysage pourtant riche et actif sur la Place de la Comédie.

Puis, je me suis rendu au Jardin de l'Esplanade qui borde un petit étang. Si l'eau ne semblait pas très saine pour certains, pour un londonien qui, comme moi, connaît le visage noir de la Tamise, ce point d'eau était déjà plus agréable à observer. Mais mon regard épiait à la fois les alentours et mes voisins. Je quêtais désespérément Sherlock Holmes, en ignorant toujours si il portait un déguisement ou si il pouvait découvrir son visage dans une ville qui avait déjà oublié ses crimes -si Montpellier avait déjà entendu parler de l'_affaire Holmes_-. Lorsqu'un un homme un peu plus grand que la moyenne, le corps un peu trop fin ou le nez un peu trop long me croisait, le pauvre passant supportait alors mon regard qui insistait inutilement.

Même si je retournais régulièrement à l'Avenue Foch, c'était toujours pour repartir bredouille.

Las, je suis alors retourné à l'hôtel en espérant que demain, j'aurais plus de chance.

* * *

(1)Avant l'Opéra sur la Place de la comédie, face au statue des Trois Grâces, il existait un grand théâtre qui a brûlé deux fois depuis sa construction en avril 1753. Après l'incendie survenu durant la nuit du 6 avril 1881, le théâtre devra attendre 1884 avant de se reconstruire, puis, laisser sa place à l'Opéra actuel, inauguré le 1er octobre 1888. (_et ce n'est pas une fic sur l'Histoire 8D_)


	19. Lundi 13 Novembre 1882, 18h26

**Lundi 13 Novembre 1882, 18h26...**

Je n'ai toujours pas vu Sherlock Holmes.

Ce n'est qu'une seconde tentative et je dois faire preuve de plus de patience. Mais durant mes balades, bien que reposantes et agréables, je ne peux pas empêcher mes réflexions murmurer diverses hypothèses, à la fois plausibles et invraisemblables. Et si il avait quitté la ville ? Et si il avait quitté la France en se disant que ce n'était pas un pays très sûr, en fin de compte ?

Peut-être que demain, je le croiserai enfin.


	20. Mardi 14 Novembre 1882, 20h30

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Mardi 14 Novembre 1882, 20h30...**

Encore une fois, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas à l'Avenue Foch... Mais je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, je ne vais pas renoncer alors que j'ai entrepris ce voyage dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Ce qui m'oblige à rester, c'est qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où j'aurai dû me marier avec Elisa. Mais ma pauvre amie, qui doit me maudire dans son chagrin, ne deviendra pas Mme. Watson comme elle le souhaitait. J'ai énormément de peine, mais plus le temps passe et plus je confirme les paroles de Holmes ; le doux quotidien n'est pas fait pour moi, l'ennui est une ennemie qui m'agrippe rapidement la gorge et m'étouffe.

Elisa mérite un meilleur mari qu'un médecin à la recherche d'action et, en plus de ça, ayant une relation ambigüe avec un criminel en fuite.

Un nouveau problème s'ajoute ; si cela ressemble à des vacances d'oisiveté dans le Sud de la France, je ne pourrais pas éternellement sortir des billets de ma poche pour payer l'hôtel. Je pense proposer mes services à quelques hôpitaux des alentours avant de me retrouver sans la moindre pièce.


	21. Vendredi 17 Novembre 1882, 22h36

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, d'autant plus qu'il ne reste plus tellement de chapitres avant la fin..._

* * *

**Vendredi 17 Novembre 1882, 22h36...**

Après deux jours de recherche, je me suis retrouvé, depuis ce matin, comme assistant provisoire d'un médecin qui est également professeur dans une université. J'étais étonné par la vitesse à laquelle j'ai obtenu ce poste, bien que infime et occasionnel, mais la chance m'avait souri ; l'homme, Mr Phelps, qui m'a accepté à ses côtés vient également de Londres et vit à Montpellier depuis déjà une dizaine d'années. Il m'a confié qu'à son arrivé, ses racines anglaises avaient réveillé l'animosité de beaucoup de collègues français, mais qu'après plusieurs semaines, il avait réussi à trouver un emploi à peu près stable et une clientèle régulière. Il s'était alors juré de ne jamais fermer la porte à un autre anglais vaguant sur les terres de Molière.

Bien entendu, le salaire est plus maigre que celui que je gagnais à Londres, mais je peux m'en contenter pour rester encore quelques jours. Cet homme a une certaine popularité et je pense avoir droit à des jours meilleurs dans les prochains jours.

Quant à Sherlock Holmes, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je passe de moins en moins dans l'Avenue Foch, comme découragé…


	22. Mercredi 21 Novembre 1882, 17h13

Derniers chapitres~

Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore, à tous vos encouragements, j'y répondrai individuellement. Et bonne (fin) de lecture !

* * *

**Mercredi 21 Novembre 1882, 17h13...**

Lorsque je disais que j'attendais la venue des jours meilleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient si vite.

Ayant du temps libre et le ciel étant un peu couvert, je voulais en profiter pour faire un tour au Musée Fabre. Bien que je ne suis pas un grand amateur d'arts, j'en avais entendu parler de connaissances qui avaient déjà visité la France.

Comme nous sommes en semaine, il y avait peu de monde dans le musée et cela facilitait la visite. Les tableaux étaient étendus sur des murs rouges interminablement longs et hauts, des toiles toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres mais rangées sans ordre précis. Un Courbet pouvait faire de l'ombre à un Delacroix qui cachait lui-même un Manet. La faute en revenait à ce rangement illogique et assommant dont le principe était de _combler les trous_. Mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre ; tous les musées fonctionnent de cette façon...

J'entrai alors dans la Salle des Colonnes, l'une des plus grandes pièces mais aussi l'une des mieux éclairée étant donné les ouvertures au plafond qui laissait le soleil partager notre visite. Encore une fois, le rouge vermillon des murs était dissimulé par un nombre incalculable de tableaux. Il n'y avait que cinq ou six personnes, regardant plus ou moins distraitement les toiles.

Quant à moi, je désirais profiter au mieux de ma visite qui serait peut-être la seule -car je songeais déjà à repartir pour Londres-.

Je sentis une paralysie agripper mes jambes pour se propager en un rien de temps dans le reste de mon corps : Sherlock Holmes, que je n'avais pas reconnu immédiatement car il semblait plongé dans la contemplation d'un tableau, ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Une dizaine tout au plus ! Il était _là_ ! Sans déguisement, juste en costume noir et chapeau haut de forme. Élégant et plus civilisé que jamais. Je luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas pousser une exclamation et courir vers lui. Mes mains se crispèrent pour ne pas se mettre à trembler de joie. Je m'avançai alors, en jaugeant bien ma démarche ; ma vitesse devait être contrôlée, mes pas appuyés pour que je ne ressemble ni à un ivrogne ni à un somnambule.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'émoi qui me submergeait. Et bien évidemment, je ne pouvais surprendre mon ami retrouvé qui se retourna au moment où je diminuais la distance entre nous et que je m'apprêtais à le saluer.

-_Bonjour_, Watson.

Son accent français frôlait la perfection. Durant ce mois, il avait dû le prononcer un certain nombre de fois, mais, j'en suis sûr, jamais avec ce sourire qu'il m'adressa. Et je souriais aussi, incapable de contenir ma joie, incapable de faire autrement. Immédiatement, comme s'il voulait étouffer l'émotion qu'il ressentait, il reporta son attention sur le tableau. Néanmoins, s'il semblait aussi heureux que moi, il était beaucoup moins surpris. Il me donna la raison alors que j'avais à peine finis ma question ;

-Il n'y a aucun miracle ; je suis arrivé après vous, Watson, je vous ai aperçu devant des peintures flamandes. Mais contrairement à vous, je _savais_ quelle œuvre il fallait que j'aille admirer.

Je savais que Holmes avait un certain goût pour l'art -bien qu'il avait un vision tout à fait particulière-, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il se focalisait sur un peintre en particulier. D'autant plus que l'œuvre qu'il semblait étudié assidument était un Rubens, et non un Vernet -oui, Holmes est très fier de ses racines françaises qui le rattachaient à ce peintre-.

Sherlock Holmes me regarda, avec cette étincelle d'amusement si hautaine qui m'avait manqué, pour rajouter ;

-Ce n'est pas pour apprécier l'image. Le gardien avec qui j'ai discuté craint que le vol de ce tableau soit actuellement orchestré par un groupe, malheureusement, il ne sait pas si ce crime a déjà été accompli ou si il n'est encore qu'au stade du projet. Si c'est l'original, je devrais inspecter le musée entier pour émettre des hypothèses sur comment ils entreront. Si c'est le faux, il faut que j'en trouve la preuve.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il continua en me disant que certains détails dénonçaient l'imposture du tableau, bien qu'il devrait avoir recours à un expert qui connaît Rubens sur le bout des doigts.

Mais j'étais surtout concentré sur ce qui me rassurait, savoir que Holmes pouvait parcourir les rues de Montpellier le visage découvert et discuter avec les personnes aux alentours m'emplissait d'un grand soulagement.

Il semblait réellement préoccupé -l'instinct de limier de nouveau à l'affût d'un méfait- et me proposa de le rejoindre à un café sur la Comédie vers 16h30. J'étais à la fois amusé et blessé par son naturel alors que nous nous n'étions pas revus depuis le 24 Octobre. Son esprit d'automate, assoiffé d'énigmes et de casse-tête, avait certainement chassé toutes réflexions sociales.

Je continuai alors ma visite en solitaire, alors que mes yeux ne pouvaient plus se concentrer sur les œuvres, aveuglés par l'impatience et s'intéressant bien plus à l'heure. Je passai une heure longue, _très_ longue, à emmêler les paroles que je voulais dire dans ma tête.

Au final, j'avais une demi-heure d'avance et j'annonçai, avec un français très modeste en alternant avec un anglais très simpliste, au serveur que je désirai attendre un ami dans un coin isolé. Je voulais à tout prix un endroit loin des oreilles curieuses qui pourraient découvrir la triste réputation -mais, je l'espère, oubliée- de Sherlock Holmes.

Il se montra étonnement ponctuel en arrivant à l'heure exacte de notre rendez-vous. Il commanda pour nous deux dans un français plus perfectionné que le mien, ce qui réjouit le pauvre serveur. Holmes me demanda depuis combien de temps j'étais à Montpellier tandis que nos commandes arrivèrent.

-J'ai quitté Londres dans la matinée du 9 Novembre, avant d'arriver dans la nuit du 12 Novembre.

-Mon pauvre ami, l'attente a dû être bien longue… Vous m'avez abrité pendant près d'un mois et vous ne m'avez pas livré à Scotland Yard, malgré toutes les opportunités qui se sont présentées. Je peux bien faire de même en vous proposant de quitter votre hôtel et d'emporter vos affaires dans mon appartement.

Je remerciai Sherlock Holmes, puis j'acceptai aussitôt ; je ne pouvais pas faire de manières avec lui et sa proposition était semblable à un véritable privilège. Nous continuâmes de discuter. Il me demanda ce qu'il en était d'Elisa et je lui expliquai, avec une honte accablante, que je l'avais quittée, à quelques jours du mariage, en prenant le ferry. Il ne me jugea pas et se contenta d'un signe de tête. Je profitai du silence pour changer de sujet en chassant mon malaise. Qu'avait-il fait durant ce mois ?

-C'est étrange, Watson, très étrange ; la police anglaise me pourchasse alors que la police française réquisitionne mon aide depuis quelques jours. Tout a commencé quand Madame Villeneuve, la concierge de mon appartement, s'est plainte d'un vol de bijoux. Aussi agréable soit cette ville, je commençais à m'ennuyer et, aussi simple fut le problème, il arriva à me divertir pendant quelques minutes. Et dans la soirée, Madame Villeneuve avait retrouvé ses bijoux. Vous connaissez les commérages, en peu de temps, ses amies et voisines m'assaillirent de problèmes simples. C'en était pathétique, Watson… L'une me demandait où se trouvaient ses lunettes parce qu'elle les avait cachées volontairement pour me tester…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire lorsque Holmes m'expliqua cette histoire. Mais je me tus aussitôt en croisant son regard froid et légèrement vexé.

-Par chance, l'une d'entre elles était la mère d'un policier, et le bouche à oreille ne prit qu'une semaine avant que le policier Chaplet me présenta un meurtre réellement intéressant. Puis, les affaires non classées me permirent de repousser les énigmes -si on peut appeler _ça_ des énigmes- des amies de Madame Villeneuve. J'en ai déjà résolu une petite dizaine en deux semaines et le supérieur de Chaplet me versa une somme d'argent en remercîment. Et maintenant, cette histoire de vol d'un Rubens.

J'étais impressionné par cette histoire ; restant à la fois perplexe et enchanté. Le fait que Holmes recommence à commettre des crimes était une peur qui était revenue régulièrement ; comment aurais-je réagi si j'avais appris que cet homme perspicace avait étendu ses folies sur le territoire français, continuant de jouer avec le feu.

Nous parlions ensuite de broutilles, évitant soigneusement le sujet qui touchait à Alice Burwell, de peur que quelqu'un surprenne notre conversation.

Puis, il se leva et me proposa de le retrouver demain, à l'adresse qu'il marqua au stylo sur un morceau de papier. Il devait consulter un connaisseur pour cette histoire de tableau et ne risquait pas de revenir avant la nuit. Sur ce, nous nous quittions.

Mes affaires ont donc retrouvé leur place dans les valises, mes biens les plus essentiels que j'ai emporté de Londres. J'avoue que je commençais à ressentir le mal de pays, mais mes retrouvailles avec mon ami appliquèrent un baume au cœur et la nostalgie était moins tenace.

* * *

Le Musée Fabre existe toujours et la Salle des Colonnes aussi, donc si ça vous amuse d'aller fangirliser pour ceux et celles qui sont sur Montpellier ! ;D


	23. 22 Novembre 1882, 19h02

_Bonne lecture~_

**

* * *

22 Novembre 1882, 19h02...**

Je suis arrivé aux aurores à l'adresse que Holmes m'avait indiqué. Madame Villeneuve m'autorisa à entrer dès que j'eus prononcé le nom de Sherlock Holmes, et ce, malgré la présence de ma valise. Il logeait au dernier étage du bâtiment. Les marches étaient petites et irrégulières, les couloirs étroits, donnant l'impression de grimper dans un bâtiment tordu, mais cela restait un immeuble très agréable. Et surtout, particulièrement tranquille à en juger par le silence étouffé. Je ne fis aucune rencontre non plus.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte de l'appartement de mon ami, mes blessures protestaient par brûlures acides car je venais de traîner mon bagage dans tous ces étages, mais j'étais bien trop ravi d'annoncer ma venue en toquant pour y faire attention. La porte s'ouvrit, mais Holmes, emmitouflé dans une robe de chambre grise, m'adressa à peine un regard, juste un furtif signe de main pour m'autoriser à entrer. j'avais à peine toqué qu'il ouvrit la porte pour s'en écarter immédiatement, emmitouflé dans une robe de chambre grise. J'avais eu le temps néanmoins d'apercevoir sa mine contrarié. Mais mon étonnement s'envola bien vite lorsque j'aperçus où Holmes s'était de nouveau installé : un bureau où la surface de bois soutenait fioles, béchers, microscope… Il avait certainement passé une nuit blanche, menant une expérience qui lui interdisait de se préoccuper de sa santé depuis plusieurs heures et tout recommencer l'aurait laissé dans une colère froide.

-Posez vos affaires où vous le pouvez.

Était son unique mot de bienvenu. Et en effet, il fallait que je trouve une place pour poser ma valise. Comme je m'y attendais, l'appartement ne respectait pas le même ordre logique qui régnait dans l'esprit de mon ami : des papiers, des piles de papiers mêlant divers journaux, s'étalaient comme un océan blanc, moucheté de noir, dans le moindre recoin du salon. Des livres étaient ouverts, au pied d'une étagère, comme si les pages se languissaient de leur place sur le meuble en acajou. Un poignard était planté dans le chambranle de la cheminée, perçant par la même occasion plusieurs feuilles. À ma grande surprise, il y avait des échantillons de divers produits chimiques sur le sofa et j'ouvris la bouche pour prévenir Holmes mais me ravisa : lui seul connaissait son ordre de rangement et il savait certainement que l'acide citrique était sous un coussin.

Enfin, je trouvai ce qui semblait être la chambre. Il semblait, car sans la présence du lit, qui croulait sous divers objets qui n'avaient rien à y faire -j'aperçus un violon, une boîte qui renfermait une solution incolore à côté d'une seringue-, j'aurai pris cette pièce pour un autre laboratoire clandestin. Il y avait une imposante armoire devant le lit, mais je sus tout de suite qu'elle était vide en apercevant la valise de Holmes qui traînait par terre avec ses vêtements en pagaille.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Holmes acheva son étude sur les échantillons de peinture qui lui révéleraient la vérité sur son affaire actuelle. Le résultat semblait le satisfaire car une expression fier était peinte sur son visage émacié.

Après un accueil cette fois plus chaleureux, il m'expliqua qu'il s'était entretenu la veille avec Madame Villeneuve pour qu'elle m'accueille sous son toit, moi aussi, devenant ainsi le colocataire de Mr. Holmes.


	24. 23 Novembre 1882

**23 Novembre 1882,**

Après le dîner d'hier soir, j'osais demander à Sherlock Holmes, en insistant pour qu'il soit le plus sincère possible, si sa série de meurtres était close. Rangerait-il sa rancœur pour laisser la vie à ses femmes, même si elles étaient malhonnêtes ? Mon ami m'assura que oui. Tuer n'était pas une pulsion vitale pour lui, son expérience criminelle s'arrêtait là et croulera sous la poussière en restant en France, pourvu que personne ne le dénonce en découvrant son passé judiciaire. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il ajouta que les femmes ne le remarqueront plus puisque je risquais de lui faire de l'ombre.

Retrouvant un peu de sérieux, je résistai difficilement à lui demander ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait revu sa mère avec cette famille qui lui était inconnu, mais je me souvins de ma promesse faîte à son frère, Mycroft Holmes, et me dis que cela ne rajouterait que du tort à mon ami.

Pourtant, Sherlock aborda lui-même le sujet de son frère aîné (je me demande encore si il a compris que je suis allé voir son frère autrefois) et il m'a appris que Mycroft l'avait aidé à fuir la capital britannique, lui versant l'argent nécessaire. J'ignorais également que son aîné occupait un poste dans le Gouvernement Britannique et que, malgré tout, il n'avait pas dénoncé son frère. Même si cet homme semblait presque indifférent, je me rendais compte que son comportement silencieux venait du dilemme entre servir son pays et aider son frère.

La nuit m'apporta une autre découverte ; j'entendis pour la première fois Holmes jouer du violon. Je le savais musicien, mais pas aussi bon compositeur. Il fit une reprise de la Melodie de Souvenir d'un Lieu Cher de Tchaïkovski, embaumant le salon d'un air nostalgique mais agréable.

Des battements violents me brûlaient la poitrine à la même cadence, douce et paisible, du violon qui chantait. J'ai compris, à ce moment-là, que tout regret se réduisait en cendre dans ma tête.

Ce qui arriva par la suite, c'était une autre nuit d'Octobre que seuls les amants se partagent. Les contacts étaient si rares que je savourais à chaque fois que sa peau rencontrait la mienne. Dès que ses lèvres épousaient les miennes, dès que ses doigts se posaient sur moi et que son ventre se retrouvait près du mien. Je sais que jamais je ne pourrai le dire à voix haute, mais au moins, je peux l'écrire : je suis totalement épris de lui.

Je ne me tourmenterai pas à attendre des preuves que les sentiments de Holmes sont bien réciproques : je sais combien il est trop fier, combien il est peu enclin à l'affection. Mais en relisant les quelques pages au début de ce journal, j'en viens à me demander si il n'était pas le premier à ressentir cet élan d'affection interdit. Quelle est la première victime de l'_amour qui n'ose pas dire son nom_ ?

Bien sûr, jamais il ne me répondra.


	25. Lundi 25 Décembre 1882 Epilogue

Et nous arrivons à l'épilogue que cette fanfiction, bonne fin de lecture !

* * *

**25 Décembre 1882**

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de place pour écrire, je vais donc résumer ce dernier mois dans cette unique page.

À la fin Novembre, j'ai réuni tout mon courage en écrivant une lettre à Elisa. Lui disant que malgré toutes les excuses du monde, mon acte de lâcheté était tout à fait impardonnable ; ce n'était qu'à moitié mentir que de lui dire que je m'étais rendu compte, avant de fuir, non sans effroi, que je la voyais plus comme une sœur qu'une épouse. La seconde partie de vérité tenue sous secret ne l'aurait que blesser davantage. Je l'aide en lui léguant mes biens qui sont restés à Londres. Certes, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais notre union ne lui aurait pas apporté plus. Je lui ai demandé si, malgré tout, nous pouvions rester en bons termes.

Je n'attendais pas de réponse, pourtant, ce matin, je reçus de ses nouvelles : une carte très courte qui se finissait avec ses vœux de bonheur pour Noël. Je pense que ses lettres se feront plus longues et plus chaleureuses au fil du temps.

Concernant ma situation avec mon partenaire ; aux yeux de Montpellier, Sherlock Holmes et moi sommes colocataires, deux excellents amis. Mais entre nous, nous sommes bien plus que ça. Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon -les rumeurs disent que les français sont beaucoup plus indulgents que les anglais pour ce genre de relation, mais ne jouons pas avec le feu…-, un lit s'est rajouté dans notre appartement. Mais il n'est pas rare qu'il reste inoccupé pendant plusieurs jours à la suite.

Enfin, la vraie raison est que Holmes a l'habitude de s'endormir n'importe où après avoir veillé pendant une semaine, se privant de sommeil pour résoudre une énigme.

Quant à son addiction pour la cocaïne, il fait la sourde oreille à toutes mes protestations, mais les injections sont de moins en moins fréquentes tant qu'il s'occupe l'esprit avec un casse-tête ou une nouvelle énigme.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Holmes est devenu ce qu'il aime appeler, avec cet éclat de fierté qui lui est propre, « un détective consultant », l'unique du pays et sûrement du continent. Chaque client vient frapper à notre porte pour lui présenter un problème brumeux (disparition, mort étrange…). Holmes m'a déjà entraîné sur deux scènes de crime et sur la piste d'un enlèvement, bien qu'au début, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir l'accompagner dans ces étranges cavales. Mais finalement, mon ami m'a contaminé de cette passion pour les mystères (quoique, mon cas doit être moins alarmant que le sien).

Quant à moi, je partage ma clientèle avec ce cher Mr. Phelps. À propos de Mr. Barney, mon vieux patient qui m'a été d'un grand réconfort, je lui ai écrit une lettre pour le remercier de sa compréhension et je lui laissais par la même occasion l'adresse d'un compère qui était tout aussi compétent que moi. Malheureusement, la lettre me revint une semaine plus tard en m'annonçant que mon patient était décédé depuis mi-Novembre. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir remercié plus tôt…

Nous vivons donc modestement, mais cela nous suffit amplement.

Mais je crains que Holmes ne finisse cette soirée en ruminant dans son fauteuil : un homicide admirablement complexe dans le voisinage serait un magnifique cadeau de Noël pour lui, mais je ne peux pas souhaiter le malheur des autres !

De mon côté, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : pourvu que l'année 1883 soit riche en rebondissements pour que nous ne nous ennuyons pas.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout, c'est loin d'être la dernière fic que j'écris sur Sherlock Holmes. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, avis, etc... J'y répondrai individuellement.

Merci aussi pour les encouragements et les compliments, ça me va toujours droit au cœur ! À bientôt j'espère !


End file.
